Naufragio
by Syliad Ongaku
Summary: Serena Tsukino es una de las personas mas famosas del mundo. En un vuelo naufraga y llega con las fuerzas que le quedan a una isla que nadie conoce. Alli conoce a Darien, un vampiro. Muchas cosas pasan y cambian en su vida. Pero siempre hay luz despues de la tormenta.
1. El Naufragio

**Hola! gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia!:)**  
**La historia es sobre vampiros, lean bajo su concentimiento!**  
**GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCII IIIIIIIIAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS SSS**

* * *

** *El Naufragio***

Serena Tsukino, modelo, actriz y cantante desde los 17 años. Mundialmente famosa. Se dirigia hacia el aereopuerto de New York para tomar el vuelo con rumbo a Tokio. Alli la esperaba el presidente de Japón y tendria una entrevista con el. Nunca conocio a sus padres, vivió con su tió, el cual la maltrataba pegándole, hasta que hulló y tuvo la fortuna de ser cuidado por un hombre endemoniadamente rico. Después participó en varios castings y y así fue como se hizo famosa. De la nada, prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella no era una concentida, ni una de las "chicas plásticas" de tantas que conoció. Ella cataba, modelaba y actuaba con el corazón, por eso era tan famosa.  
Se subió a el avión privado, en el cual estaba ella y tres de sus guarda espaldas, el piloto y el copiloto. Todo iba bien en el vuelo, hasta que se empezaron a incendiar los motores.

**Sere:** ¿que ocurre?!-pregunto asustada

**Piloto:** el avión no nos responde! ESTAMOS CAYENDO!

Y de pronto sucedió, chocaron de lleno contra el mar. Todos se desmayaron ante el inpacto, pero luego de unos minutos Serena comenzó a tener conciencia otra vez. Todo estaba envuelto en llamas, a no ser la parte que se estaba undiendo en el agua, lo cual también pasaría a todo el avión. Todas las personas que estaban con ella en el avión estaban todas quemadas. El mal olor a humo y piel calcinada se apoderaba del lugar. Serena comenzo a tocer y vió oyo en la parte delantera del avión. EL agua ya le daba por el pecho, si se quedaba allí se ahogaría. Así que con sus ultimas fuerzas se impulsó, el oyo era tan pequeño, que saliendo de allí se hizo una enorme herida en el muslo. No tenía fuerzas ni para gritar de dolor, pero el agua salada en la herida la ayudó y soltó un aullido de dolor. Luego, sacando fuerzas de donde no sabia que tenía, nado para salir de allí. El avión, minutos después, estaba completamente hundido. Serena flotó por unos instantes en el agua para ver todo el daño que tenía hecho en el cuerpo. Multiples heridas, pero la más grande fue la de su muslo, era un milimetro más pequeña que un lapicero. En otras palabras, le herida era enorme. Un poco más relajada, reunió sus energías restantes y divisó una islita no muy lejos de donde ella estaba. Así que emprendió la dura batalla de nadar hasta llegar a allí. Nadó y nadó, cada vez la isla se veía más lejana, hasta que por fin llegó.

Se recostó en la arena para descansar, estaba muerta de cansancio. Comenzó a llorar como loca. El sol quemaba su piel, pero sobre todo su herida en la pierna. Le ardía a horrores, comenzó a faltarle el aire, pero sintió algo extrano. Sintió que alguien la tomaba en sus brazo y la cargaba. Ella estaba tan débil que no podía ni abrir los ojos. Pero antes de cerrarlos vio un hermoso rostro. Cabello negro, piel morena, ojos negros y llevaba el pecho desnudo. Suspiro antes de caer presa de la inconciencia...

* * *

**Díganme si les gusta la idea!**  
**Pleace!(ToT)**  
**La verdad la idea desde hace rato me rondaba la cabeza, así que espero que les guste.**  
**Porfa denme un comentario!**  
**Nos leemosssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssss!:)**


	2. Un extrano encantador

**Hola!**  
**Perdón por hacerlos esperar!:)**

**Nora: Hello! tal y como me lo pediste aqui esta el otro capi. Yo subo 1, 2 y cuando puedo hasta 3 capítulos! gracias por leer!**

**Nai SD: Me elegro mucho de que te guste mi fic! gracias por leer!**

**Patty81medina: HOLA! me encanto lo que me pusiste en tu review! ya vez que subo un capi o dos o cuantos pueda en un día. Gracias por leer!**

**Yesqui2000: Gracias por seguirme tambien en esta historia! BBBBBBEEEEEESSSSSSSOOOOOOOOS SSSSSSSS!**

* * *

***Un extraño encantador***

Serena despertó abriendo pesadamente los ojos. Inmediatamente los cerró, le ardía demaciado intentar abrirlos y automáticamente las lágrimas salieron de ellos. Estas limpiaron los ojos de la chica y ella logró abrirlos muy lentamente. Vió que estaba en un bosque, acostada en lo que parecia ser una "cama" hecha de hojas de árboles. Se intentó incorporar y solto un jadeo ante el dolor punzante que sintió. La pierna le dolía bastante. Se miró el muslo y vió que estaba vendado, con un trozo de ropa vieja, que no pertenecía a la ropa de ella. El miedo la inundó y con sus fuerzas se puso de pie. Tenía que salir de ese lugar. Observó todo a su alrededor y vió que era un bosque hermoso, lleno de aves y de flores de diversas especies y colores. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó una presencia detras de ella.

**?:** no deberías estar de pie si quieres que esa herida se cure...

A ella se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar esa voz enterciopelada. Asustada, giró lentamente para encontrarse delante de ella algo que nunca pensó ver. Era un hombre, no, un adonis, no, UN DIOS GRIEGO. Simplemente perfecto, y empezo a pensar que el accidente, después de todo tuvo buenos resultados. Se quedo tanto tiempo mirando el pecho desnudo del chico, que al darse cuenta, se puso roja hasta la punta del cabello. Bajó la vista y en a penas un susurro le hablo...

**Serena:** quién...¿quién eres?...¿dó-dónde estoy?...

**?:** Me llamo Darien, y la otra pregunta no te la se contestar, llevo tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie, que no sabía que recordara hablar. Lo unico que se es que esta una isla muy apartada de todo. Nadie la conoce ni nunca la a visto. Ni aparece en los mapas!

**Serena**:...tu...¿cuánto llevas aqui?- preguntó curiosa. No supo por que pero habia algo en ese chico que le decia que podía confiar en el

**Darien:** llevo...-conto varia veces haste tener el resultado original, bueno no tan original, despues de todo su "especie" es eterna y el llevaba casi todo ese tiempo alli- ¿cuántos años tienes?- pregunto cambiando la conversacion

**Serena:** tengo 17, me llamo serena, pero dime...¿cuánto llevas aqui? y ¿cuántos años tienes?

**Darien:** tengo 24 años, llevo aquí 17- saco más o menos una cuenta rápida mental y la soltó

**Serena casi se ahoga con su propia saliva:** 17 AñOS! Augh!- solto un bufido llevándose una mano al muslo, el cual habia empezado a sangrar por haber estado sosteniendo su cuerpo

**Darien:** te dije que no te levantaras, menos mal que guarde lo que quedo de mi camisa, no quiero romper mi pantalón también- le dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras la acostaba

**Serena:** ¿hace cuánto estoy aqui?

**Darien:** una semana- respondió como si nada

**Serena:** UNA SEMANA!- gritó escandalizada

**Darien:** si, si tranquila, ahora descansa. Solo así te recuperaras.

Serena lo vió sentarse a el lado de ella, como si quisiera cuidar su sueño. Pero lo que pensaba el era muy diferente. Esa chica tenía un aroma en la sangre que nunca lo había notado en ninguna otra. Serena le hizo caso y recostandose de medio lado. Se durmió...

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado!**  
**Onegai déjenme un review! eso me motiva para seguir subiendo y subir más rápido!**  
**Gracias por leer!**


	3. A puento de la verdad

**Hola! perdón por la demora, hoy tenía que ir a la escuela.**  
**Les pido también que perdonen por las faltas de mis palabras. Estoy subiendo el capítulo a escondidas, mi mamá me tiene controlada la internet y aprovecho ahora que no esta aquí!**  
**Besosssssssssssssss!:)**

**Vampirita17: No sabes cuanto me alegro de que también estés leyendo esta serie. De verdad muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo sea de to agrado! Besos y te cuidassssssss!:)**

**Nai SD: Hola! y por lo que me dijiste en tu review, no te preocupes, pronto todo se aclarará! Besos!**

**Yesqui2000: Hola! en próximo capítulo lo explico todo, no te preocupes! pero por ahora espero que disfrutes de este capi! Nos leemosssssssss!**

**Nora: Hola! y no te preocupes, Darien le cuenta todo a Serena en el siguiente capi. EL cual tengo que subir mañana por problemas que incluyen a mi madre y la internet. ¿Pero que le voy a hacer? Disfruta y déjame saber si te gustó! Bye!**

* * *

***A punto de la verdad***

Despertó al sentir un enorme punzada en su muslo. Miro hacia este y vio a Darien quitando la venda ensangrentada que cubría la herida. El no se había dado cuenta que ella habia despertado, por lo que siguió en lo suyo. Al serena darse cuenta de que Darien le seguia quitando la tela, no pudo esconder un gemido de dolor. El la miró con cara de preocupación.

**Darien:** lo siento, te desperté

**Sere:** eso es lo que menos importa ahora. Antes de que me sigas quitando el vendaje, ¿por aquí hay un arroyo cerca?- el asintió- busca un poco de agua de allí, necesito mojar la tela para que se despegue de la piel y la sangre seca se ablande, si no la herida crecera más y se volverá a abrir

**Darien:** eres médico? porque eso es lo que pareces dándome tantas instrucciones- dijo un poco divertido al ver la cara de enojada de la chica

**Sere:** para tu información, yo era de todo menos médico- dijo cerrando los ojos con una media sonrisa adornando sus labios.

**Darien:** ¿y qué eras?...¿cantante?, ¿modelo? ¿actriz?

**Sere:** has dado en el clavo!- dijo formando un círculo con sus dedos, al unir la punta de su dedo gordo y el índice

**Darien:** increible...-dijo pasándose una mano por sus cabellos-...el arroyo queda un poco lejos de aquí...y no te puedo dejar sola, por aquí hay muchos animales que te podrían danar. Mejor ven conmigo

**Sere:** oye genio, recuerda que yo no puedo caminar- dijo haciendo un lijero mohín y cruzándose de brazos

**Darien:** para que sirven los brazos?- pregunto cargandola, a lo que ella hizo una mueva de dolor- si permaneces quieta el dolor pasara- le susurro en el oido, lo cual hizo que a ella se le herizaran los vellos de la nuca- descansa otro rato- declaro comenzando a caminar

**Sere:** oye...¿porqué estás aquí?

**Darien:** eso...es algo que no te puedo decir...me odiarías si lo supieras, y no quiero que la primera persona que me hable en estos 17 años me odie- dijo con pesar

**Serena:** no te odiaré, ni aunque quisiera podría odiar a una persona tan maravillosa como tu- cuando analizo lo que habia dichó se puso sumamente colorada- ni aunque fueras una criatura del infierno...ni aunque fueras un demonio o...un vampiro.

Darien sonrió para sus adentros, ahora era Serena la que había dado en el clavo. La sangre de ella era matadoradoramente apetitoda, y al encontrarla tirada en la arena, la primera vez que la vió, no pudo negar que le entraron unas ganas locas de beber de ella, pero por alguna razón algo impedía que lo hiciera. Llegaron a el arroyo y el la apoyó suavemente sobre las plantas. Buscó un poco de agua en un recipiente inventado de hojas de malanga y se lo hechó en la tela.

**Sere:** de verdad quiero saber todo de tí, no se por que pero siento la necesidad de saberlo-le suplico mirándolo a los ojos

**Darien:** no querrías sa-

**Sere:** Si, Si Quiero Saber!...¿por qué eres tan misterioso?- pregunto ya molesta por su actitud

**Darien:** ¿de verdad quieres saber?

**Sere:** si, eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo desde que habrí los ojos

**Darien:** ¿me prometes que no me odiarás oigas lo que oigas? ¿que no me dejarás solo?

**Serena:** ya te dije que ni aunque fueras un demonio te odiaría...

**Darien:** promételo!

**Serena:** te lo prometo- declaró mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora

**Darien:** tu me lo has pedido, y no puedes faltar a tu promesa...bueno...-dijo sentándose al lado de ella, mirando el arroyo, la tarde comenzaba a dar paso a la noche- empezemos por...

* * *

**Hola!**  
**Espero que les aya gustado este capítulo!**  
**Lamento no poder subir hoy otro capítulo, pero ya saben lo que dice en la parte de arriba, antes de el capi.**  
**Gracias por leerrrrrrrr:)**


	4. Reviviendo el pasado

**Hola! en este capítulo ocurre lo que tanto estaban esperando muchos de ustedes!**  
**Como siempre digo en todos mis fic:**  
**Esto esta hecho solamente con el objetivo de matar el aburrimiento!:)**  
**Espero que lo disfrutes**

**Patty81medina: Jajaja, me encanto tu review! eres super cómica! y no preocupes que el amor entre ellos nacerá! de eso me encargo yo! bueno...la verdad es que ya esta naciendo! Besos y abrazos! Cuidate. Nos leemos:)**

**Yesqui2000: Hola. Gracias por escribirme. Me levantaste el ánimo! Besosssss**

**Naiara1254: Me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia! De verdad! XOXOXOX Cuidate! Nos leemos!**

**Nai SD: Hola! si, que malo es que te tengan limitada la internet. YO por la noche tambien me pongo a leer a escondidas, pero por el celular. Mi mama tiene la mala mania de venirme a ver para ver si estoy bien cuando duermo, por lo que el celular es mas practico de apagar. Me tome otra escapadita hoy para subir este capi. Espero que te guste! Cuidate y nos leemosssssssssssssssssssssss ss! (^~^)/**

* * *

***Reviviendo el pasado***

Darien se encontraba sentado frente a el arroyo, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro y estrellado, mientras intentaba encontrar todas las palabras correcctas para empezar a narrar su vida. Su llllllllllaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr ggggggggggaaaaaaaaa vida. Serena lo miraba como intentando adivinar todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Pero el mantenía su rostro inexpresivo.

**Darien:** lo ultimo que te quiero pedir es que no me interrumpas cuando te empieze a contar mi vida- pidió mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió- estamos en el 2013, yo nací en 1454- ella levantó una ceja incrédula, ¿como podía ser eso posible? el tendría 559 años!- y si tengo 559 años- le respondió leyéndole la mente. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y él apartó su vista de la de ella- no e tenido sitio fijo donde vivir. No podía permanecer en una ciudad por mucho tiempo o se darían cuenta de todo- vio que ella iba a hablar, por lo que rápidamente continuo- mis padres murieron desde que yo era muy pequeño. No tengo ningun recuerdo de ellos, solo el colgante que traigo en el pecho. Nunca e tenido nada valioso por lo cual luchar. Desde niño fui maltratado por todas las personas. Cada vez que empezaba a tener un amigo lo separaban de mi. Cuando llego la guerra, mi unica manera de sobrevivir era matando gente. Solo así pude sobrevivir. Cuando la guerra termino escapé. Nadie me aceptaba en ningun lugar por como era, por como soy. Un monstruo, un chupa-sangre, un hijo del infierno. Dañe a mucha gente y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy! Cuando escapé, el barco en el que iba se undió y naufragué al igual que tu! E vivido aquí tranquilo, no me importa lo que me pase, de todas formas no me puedo morir! De que servía cuidarme de las serpientes y las bestias si son ellas las que me temen a mi? Hasta que llegaste tu, mi vida a estado cambiando demasiado rápido!...Serena soy un Vam-

**Sere:** Vampiro- completo ella rápidamente, después de todo ya sabía la respuesta. Lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el entrecejo levemente fruncido- lo sé y no me importa.

**Darien:** sabes que te puedo leer la mente y saber si dices la verdad o no...

**Sere:** y la verdad es que no me importa. Te dije que dijeras lo que dijeras no me alejaría de tí. Soy tu amiga, y segun lo que me has dicho, la primera en décadas. Nunca me voy a separar de ti.

**Darien:** ¿y cuando te vengan a rescatar? ¿que aras?

**Serena pensó un momento bajando el rostro y le dijo**: te vienes conmigo, no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí! los amigos no hacen eso! no le diremos a nadie lo que eres si tu no quieres, pero por favor cuando ellos lleguen ven conmigo- le pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas todavía

**Darien:** lo pensaré Sere...-solto un largo suspiro y después una sonrisa adornó sus perfectos labios. Todavía no se podia creer que una persona como serena lo quisiera sin importar lo que fuera- gracias Sere...por ser mi amiga

**Sere:** ahy tonto, no tienes nada de que agradecer. Debería agradecerte yo, eres el primero de todos mis "amigos" que no me busca por fama o dinero-dijo sonriéndole y viendo un brillo especial en los ojos de él.

**Darien:** no creo que sea bueno volver, debemos queadarnos aquí a pasar la noche. Ven, vamos a alejarnos un poco del arroyo- dijo tomándola de la cintura e intentando levantarla, ya de pie, ella soltó un gruñido de dolor, su muslo comenzo a sangrar otra vez. Darien le miro el muslo lleno de sangre y se controlo para lo lanzarse a por ella. Se le olvidó la sangre cuando escucho un "lo siento" por parte de Serena- ¿te disculpas porque estás sangrando? de verdad que eres extraña...y no te preocupes, a lo largo de los años e aprendido a controlarme, aunque tu sangre tiene un olor que nunca había sentido en ninguna, un olor a fresas-se detuvo y le leyo la mente un instante- bueno, que sea tu fruta favorita lo emplica todo- serena sonrió y Darien la tomó en brazos para acostarla un poco más lejos del arroyo. Al acostarla se levantó- descansa- dijo comenzando a caminar a sentido contrario al de ella

**Sere:** no te vayas-le pidió-, quédate aquí conmigo, no quiero que me dejes sola

**Darien:** no sabes que aquí tu peor enemigo soy yo?

**Sere:** se que tu nunca me harías daño. Por favor quédate conmigo, tengo miedo

Darien caminó hasta donde estaba ella y se acostó a su lado. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho aspirando el aroma de él. Al serena levantar su rontro vió el perfecto rostro de Darien, la miraba con infinita ternura. La verdad era que no tenía nada de vampiro, no era un asesino, si no ya la ubiera matado. El le acarició la mejilla y fueron acercando sus rostros, tanto que sintieron la respiración del otro. Se acercaron y se acercaron, hasta que...

* * *

**Hello!**  
**Espero haberlos emocionado!**  
**Gracias por leer!**


	5. Tentacion

**Hola!**  
**Lamento mucho haberme demorado!**  
**Espero que les guste este capi!**

**Yesqui2000: SI! me encantaría a mi también estar en una isla con él! jajaja. Besos y gracias por escribir!**

**Guest: Hola! jajaja, me encató tu review! Cada ves que leo uno de tus comentarios me hacer reir! Lamento casi haberte sacado un infarto...tratare de no hacerlo...pero no te prometo nada! jajaja:P. Besos y cuidate!:)**

**Vampirita17: HHHIIIIII! me alegra muchísimo que me consideres asi! Yo también te concidero como una hermana! Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu revista. Muchas besos y mucha suerte! Te quiero y cuidate!:):)**

**Nai SD: Hola! con respecto a lo del teléfono. Tu tienes 18 años, yo a penas tengo 14, SOY UNA NIñA! bueno no para tanto, "adolecente" esta mejor. Gracias por escribirme! Besotes!**

**Naiara1251: Jajaja, tienes razón. Al principio de este capitulo te vas a llevar una pequena desilución, porque no es lo que tu pensabas! Pero de todos modos espero que te guste! BYE!**

**Mirimoon: Hola y Bienvenida a mi historia! me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia! Gracias por escribirme! y te quiero aclarar que subo 1,2, y hasta 3 capitulos a le dia! Besosssssssss!:)***

* * *

***Tentacion***

Sus rostros se fueron acercando y acercando, hasta que Darien se detuvo y alejó su cabeza un poco. Si hacián lo que iban a hacer el no podría detenerse. La miro con ternura y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

**Darien:** Duerme, no me iré de aquí...-dijo besando la coronilla de la cabeza de ella.

Serena le hizo caso y se durmió. Tuvo un sueño tranquilo como hace años no tenía, sin nadie que la molestara...Al otro dia, ya despertándose, comenzó a abrir los ojos, y sintió algo apretando su cintura. Cuando miro hacia esta, vió que era el brazo de Darien, que la mantenia muy cerca de él. Este, al sentir que serena ya habia despertado, pues sus pensamientos eran mucho más fuertes, abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

**Sere:** Buenos días...-dijo todavía un poco adormilada

**Darien:** Buenos días- la saludo abrazándola mas fuerte, sintiendo su aroma, para luego levantarse- ¿tienes hambre?

**Sere:** No, casi nada, llevo dos días sin comer ¿Cómo voy a sentir hambre si mis sentidos ya no funcionan a causa de ella?- dijo sarcástica. Sus estómago rugió y ella y Darien rieron divertidos

**Darien:** espera aquí, te traere algo de comer...aunque tampoco es que te vayas a ir a ninguna parte...-dijo girándose para adentrarse en el bosque.

**Sere:** Espero que traiga fruta, Y QUE SEA RAPIDO!- dijo, aunque sabía que el ya no la escuchaba.

Serena se levanto y se dió cuenta que la herida de su muslo ya no le dolía. Camino hasta el arroyo y se sentó junto a el. Se quitó el improvisado vendaje y vió que la herida ya estaba cerrandose. La limpió con el agua del río y se la volvió a vendar. El agua estaba tivia, los rayos del sol la habían calentado. Se humedeció los brazos, el pecho y el rostro. Se paró y estiró, estaba entumecida de llevar tantas horas acostada. Estaba toda sucia y andrajosa. Sonrió mirandose, cuánto dieran los periodistas y reporteros por verla en esa facha. No pudo resistirse y se quitó la ropa, quedando solo en su ropa interior de color negro con detalles en rojo, también se soltó el pelo. Puso su ropa un poco lejos del arroyo y se comenzó a sumergir en la cálida agua. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el esta le llego a el vientre. Sonrió y se sumergió completamente. Nadó por un rato, para luego salir y comenzar a masajearse el cabello, quitándose todo rastro de sal, tierra y arena que este poseía.

***En otro lado***

Darien caminaba buscando algo que Serena pudiera comer. Encontro unas cuantas frutas y decidió volver. Por la tarde se encargaría de cazar y azar algo. Ya había demorado demasiado lejos de Serena, y eso no era muy conveniente. En esa isla había muchos animales que podrían dañarla. Caminó con una gran catidad de frutas hacia donde sentía el olor de ella. Cuando llegó, quedó momentaneamente pasmado por lo que sus ojos precensiaron. Serena estaba semi-desnuda, en el agua, acariciándose el cabello. Caminó y pusó las frutas junto a la ropa de ella. La miró de nuevo. La chica no habia notado su presencia. Esta se mantenía el cabello de un lado del cuerpo, por lo que dejaba una expléndida vista de su niveo cuello. Inmediatamente, unas venas color rojo y negro salieron a la luz en el rostro de Darien, justo debajo de sus ojos, que ahora completamente negros. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no estaba dispuesto a dañarla. Se calmó, no tuvo que usar mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero si para lo que Serena le pediría.

**Sere:** Darien! ya volviste!- gritó girándose para mirarlo mejor- Ven! Entra a el agua!- estaba loca? NO SE DABA CUENTA LA PODRIA MATAR SI SE ACERCABA!?

**Darien:** no creo que sea buena idea...

**Sere:** ahy genio, no seas tan aburrido! Ven dale! que no muerdo!- dijo sumergiéndose otra vez

**Darien:** _Ahy Sere, claro que no muerdes. AQUI EL QUE MUERDE SOY YO!-_ pensó el vampiro

Resignado, camino hasta quedar frente al río. Suspiró, se quitó el pantalón quedando solo en bóxer (ya que la camisa de el eran las vendas de Serena. ¿Recuerdan?)  
Se adentró en el agua, hasta que esta le llegó a el pecho. El no podía sentir frío o calor, por lo que no sintió como estaba la temperatura del agua. Pero algo hizo que se asustara, y mucho. Burbujas y una mano salían desesperadamente del agua.

* * *

**HI!**  
**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**  
**Gracias por leer y recuerden que el único objetivo de esta historia es matar el aburrimiento.**  
**Los quiero!**  
**Cuidense!**


	6. A veces es bueno gastar bromas

**Hola a todos!**

**Vampirita17: Hola! un besote! Espero que todo te vaya bien todo! Besossssssss!:)**

**Aqui va!**

* * *

***A veces es bueno gastar bromas***

Una mano salía estrepisosamente del agua, con burbujas como acompanantes. Darien abrió mucho los ojos. Si ella estaba debajo del agua el no le podía escuchar los pensamientos de ella! Se sumergió rápidamente, no podía permitir que nada malo le pasara, no a Serena. Temiendo que algún animal acuático la ubiera dañado, abrió los ojos debajo del agua. Pero se llevó una sorpresita...ELLA LE ESTABA JUGANDO UNA BROMA! Serena tenía, también, los ojos abiertos, aguantando la risa. El la tomó de las axilas y la levanto, sacándole la parte de arriba del cuerpo del agua.

**Darien:** NOTASTE EL SUSTO QUE ME DISTE!?- le preguntó alterado tomádola de los hombros- ERES TONTA?!

**Serena:** JAJAJA TE VISTE LA CARA!? JAJAJA- se burlaba carcageándose, paro de reirse al notar la cara de enojado que Darien tenía- ya, ya genio. Solo estaba jugándote una bromita!- dijo moviendo la mano como quitándole importancia y encogiéndose de hombros

**Darien:** Tonta! debajo del agua no puedo oir tus pensamientos- se paso una mano por sus hermosos cabellos mojados- casi me matas de un infarto- dicho esto, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba abrazando a serena muy fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella estaba como en shok, y cuando salió del trance lo abrazo con la misma intensidad. Escucho un "ni que un infarto pudiera matarte" de la mente de la chica y sonrió- sabes donde es que únicamente no siento la sangre fluir a travez de tus venas?- ella se separó y lo miro entre sorprendida y curiosa- debajo del agua.

Ella se sorprendió aún más. Luego sonrió y lo undió en el agua. El, al haberle tomado desprevenido, no le quedo de otra que undirse. Ella también se sumergió y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. El sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella se fue acercando cada vez más a el. Hasta que unió sus labios en un hermoso y dulce beso. Corto, ya que les faltaba el aire. Se separaron y emergieron de la cálida agua. Se miraron sonrientes, ella con el rostro un poco sonrosado. Darien levanto una mano del agua y se la ofrecio a Serena. La chica puso la suya sobre la de él y salieron juntos del río. Se sentaron sobre las enormes rocas que habia a la arilla del arroyo. Conversaron de todo tipo de cosas. Desde la moda de los años 40 hasta las comidas de hoy en día. Se rieron, bromearon y otras cosas (no piensen mal). Al llegar la noche Darien salió a cazar algún animal y regreso con unos cuántos que Serena no sabía que tipo de animales eran. Los azaron entre los dos y los comieron. Darien si podía comer carne azada y comidas, como un humano normal, con la diferencia que se sentiria igual, las comiera o no. Ella estaba sentada junto a el fuego que el le había encendido para que se calentara. Sintió como se le iban las fuerzas, los parpados le pesaban. Las ideas se le fueron nublando y sintió que algo humedo le salia de la nariz. Se llevo la mano hasta esta y se sorprendió por lo que vió. Sangre brotaba de su nariz. Se sintió caer de espalda, la verdad le dolió bastante, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Darien sintió un fuerte olor a sangre, le siguio la pista y vio que Serena caía de espaldas a el suelo. Le dio miedo acercarse, al ver el líquido rojo que contenia la mano de la chica. Se obligo a controlarse sus instintos y corrió hasta ella.

Serena sintió como la llamaban desde lejos, la voz era de Darien. Le preguntaba que le ocurría. Pero ni ella misma lo sabía...cerró los ojos e inmediatamente cayó en la inconciencia...

* * *

**Lo se, un poco corto y sin emoción, pero es que no me e sentido muy bien y los hago un poco corto. Después de todo esta no es el único fic que estoy subiendo.**  
**Besos y cuidense.**


	7. Metamorfosis Juntos para siempre

**Hola a todossssss!**  
**Espero que estén bien!**  
**Los quiero mucho, y gracias por leer esta historia!:)**  
**Besosssssssss!**

**Yesqui2000: Hola. Aquí se explica todas las dudas que tuviste en tu review. No te preocupes que todo tiene lógica. Besos.**

**Naiara1254: Hola! y no, no te preocupes, nuestro Darien sería incapaz de dañarla. Espero que te guste este capi! Nos leemossss;)**

**Nai SD: Hola! y no, sere no se insoló jajaja, me dió un poco de risa de la forma en que me lo preguntaste! Gracias por escribir!:)**

**Patty81medina: Espero aber complacido tu petición. Yo, a todo lo que escribo, le pongo una explicación. Asi que no te preocupes. Graciassssssssss**

**Vampirita17: Hola Amiga! gracias por escribirme! no me puedo creer que a esas horas de la noche todavia estes despierta! Espero que te guste! Besossss!**

* * *

***"Metamorfosis" Juntos para siempre***

Darie, al acercarse a Serena, penso que ella le estaba jugando otra de sus bromas, pero se dió cuenta que no era así. Ella estaba inconciente, con sangre brotándole de la nariz, además de estar demasiado pálida. Entonces le impactó una dura realidad. Si el provaba la sangre de ella, sabría que era lo que le sucedía. No quería hacerlo, pero era eso o dejar que, sea lo que tuviere, la enfermara más. Tomó en sus dedos el fluido rojo que la chica tenía encima del labio y se lo llevo a su boca. Inmediatamente tosió, la sangre estaba demasiado contaminada! Al parecer, habia contraído una grave enfermedad de la isla. El no sabía nada de los virus del lugar ni como curarlos. Por Dios...El era un Vampiro!

Serena estaba sudando frío, el sintió una leve calidez que desprendía la chica, por lo que supo que ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Lo supo porque su "condición" normalmente no le permitía sentir frío o calor, pero al parecer, ella de verdad estaba realmente caliente.

**Sere:** Da...Darien...-deliraba

Darien estaba totalmente frustrado y desesperado. Pero más mal se puso cuando sintió la respiración de Serena se hacia cada vez mas lenta. Sintio el corazón de ella palpitaba pausada y levemente. Desesperado, el chico se dió cuenta, de que si no hacia algo rápido, ella podría morir! Se le ocurrio una idea!...pero rápidamente la deshecho

**Sere:** Hazlo...-dijo con voz pausada pero firme. Darien se percató de que no deliraba. Habia recobrado la conciencia- sabes que es...la única forma...de que...sobreviva...hazlo...sabes a que me...re-refiero...t-tu pue-puedes...-dijo para luego caer otra vez preso de la inconciencia

Claro que sabía a que se refería! **QUERIA QUE LA CONVIRTIERA EN UN VAMPIRO!**  
El chico se sorprendió, pero se impactó al no sentir ya los latidos del de Serena. Desesperado, sin saber que más hacer y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas extendidas, cargó a Serena y la recostó contra su pecho, de tal forma que el cuello de la chica quedara frente a los labios de el. No dudo ni un segundo, sobresalieron venas negras y rojas debajo de sus ojos, ahora color sangre y la mordió.  
La sangre de ella era exquisita, como una droga para cualquier vampiro. La saboreó, el aroma que habia sentido el día en que la encontró tirada en la playa, no era por gusto. Pero todo cambiaría. Cuando despertara, Serena sería un vampiro.

* * *

**:-)Espero que les haya gustado el capi!**  
**Besos y nos leemos!;-)**


	8. Metamorfosis Juntos para siempre 2

**Gracias por leer!:)**  
**Los quiero!**

**Mirimoon: Hi! un besote! Ya extrañaba tus review, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, ya te extrañaba! Besos y espero que te guste el capi!**

**Nai SD: Hola! un besote! de verdad, no sabes el trabajo que paso poniéndome "cursi" pero me gusta ese estilo. Es que...yo sere romántica, cariñosa y todo lo que quieras...pero es que por aqui en USA no se ven muchas muestras de afectos. La verdad es que cogí tu idea de "la eternidad es solo el comienzo" y la agregué como frase en la historia. Espero que no te moleste...Gracias por leer siempre! Nos Leemossssssss!**

**Yesqui2000: Hola! y no te preocupes, que ya verás la reacción de serena al despertar. Besitos y cuidate!**

**Angeldelvientoperla: Hola y Bienvenida! me alegra mucho que otra persona también me escriba y me diga su opinioó. Cuidate y besosssssssss!Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Vampirita17: Hola! Hoy me levanté un poco malhumorada, porque me mal-acostumbraste, a que cada vez que despierto me fijo en mi celular, ya que siempre me dejas review por la madrugada, PERO HOY NO HUBO!...buenooooo, me entro cuando estaba exponiendo un trabajo en clase de Matematic y el sonido se escucho por toda el aula. Jajajajajajajajaja...gracias por escribirme, Te quiero de verdaddddddd!**

* * *

***"Metamorfosis" Juntos para siempre 2***

Pasaron minutos, horas, toda la noche, el día y Serena no despertaba. Darien estaba un POCO preocupado, nunca las transformaciones de humano a vampiro habían durado tanto pero se consolaba diciendo que ella estaba al borde de la muerte cuando las convirtió. Era de noche y el se sobresalto un movimiento muy cerca y un aroma demasiado conocido. Pero al girar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que serena estaba despertando. Corrió rápidamente hasta ella en el momento en el que esta había lentamente los parpados con el seño entrecerrado. Parecía la misma, nada en ella habia cambiado, a no ser, que ya Darien no escuchaba el fluir de la sangre. Sonrió cuando ella lo miró y el le beso la frente.

**Sere:** ...Darien?...-le preguntó en voz baja

**Darien:** ...mi princesa...cuánto me alegra que estés bien...tenía tanto miedo...-dijo el abrazándola fuertemente.

**Sere:** lo hiciste...sabía que podías...ahora nada nos separara...Darien?

**Darien:** si?-preguntó besándole la frente

**Sere:** te...te quiero...

El sonrió mas todavia. La miró por unos segundos con infinita ternura y la besó. Un beso suave, lento y tierno. No uno de pasión, si no uno donde demostraban todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. La verdad era, que las palabras sobraban, no hacía falta hablar y aunque quisieran no encontrarian las palabras. Cuando el beso prometía volverse más candente y apasionado. Serena emitió un gemido de dolor aún con sus labios unidos a los de él. Se llevó la mano a su garganta con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el ceño completamente fruncido. Jadeando, gimiendo. Abrió sus orbes azules un poco para mirarlo y preguntarle alzando una ceja.

**Sere:** que-_jadeo_-me pasa?

Darien lo comprendió inmediatamente. Serena tenia sed, y no de agua especificamente. Se llevó una de sus propias munecas a la boca y la mordió, de tal forma que la sangre corrió fluidamente por todo su ante-brazo. La chica al sentir el olor, sus ojos azules se tornaron de color rojo intenso, infinidades de venas negras y rojas salieron a la luz debajo de estos. El le ofreció su muneca y ella se alejo de él.

**Darien:** Sere...abre la boca...y bebe- ella negó con la cabeza, el suspiro, si ella no bebia iba a perder el control de si- hazlo o me obligaras a dártelo a la fuerza...-dijo mientras sus venas también aparecian debajo de sus orbes

Al ver que ella no contestaba, le pegó su mano a los labios de ella. La chica intentó resistirse, pero la sed le venció y se lanzó a por la sangre de él. Serena se percató de que el fluido rojo, ni se asemejaba a lo que ella creía que sabría. Un sabor increíble, era cálida, y tenía un punto indesifrable entre dulce, agrio y amargo. Ella, con los ojos cerrados, le tomó el brazo a Darien y lo empujó mas contra su boca. Le escuchó gemir, pero no de dolor, sino todo lo contrario, de placer. Serena, lentamente, se separó de Darien. Soltó un gran suspiro. Se relajo y sonrió. Tenía la boca toda manchada de la exquisita sangre del chico. Al abrir sus preciosos ojos, lo pudo ver todo con más claridad. Ya tenía la piel de debajo de sus orbes de color natural, y estos ya estaban en su tono azulado claro, igual que antes. Lo miró, el le sonrió de medio lado y ella se estrechó contra el. Darien también la estrechó entre sus brazon, ahora podrían estar juntos para siempre. Sin nadie ni nada que los separaran.

**Sere:** Ahora nadie nos podrá separar, ni ahora ni nunca-le dijo acurrucándose mas contra el pecho de el- ¿Darien?...-lo llamo

**Darien:** ¿si?-dijo acariciándole los cabellos.

**Sere:** te amo...

**Darien sonrió más todavía:** yo también...- y selló aquella promesa con un casto beso

**Sere:** no voy a tener ni toda la eternidad para estar contigo...

**Darien:** jajaja...Sere, la eternidad es solo el comienzo...-y la volvió a besar...


	9. La búsqueda del elemento

**Ohayo!**

**Yesqui2000: Si tienes razón, pero tuve que poner a Serena así. Para cualquiera seria diíicil beber sangre. Augh! QUE ASCO! Gracias por leer!**

**Patty81medina: No me des las gracias. Todo se debe a las personas que dejan sus comentarios! Gracias por leer, y no te preocupes que vienen más sorpresas! Besossssssss!**

**Naiara1254: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Besos.**

**Vampirita17: Hola! Me alegro muchísimo el que te haya gustado tanto el capi! Espero no decepsionarte! Te quieroooooo!**

* * *

***La busqueda del elemento***

Se pasamos el resto de la noche abrazados. Acariciándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban. Mirando las estrellas y la luna. Pero antes de salir el sol, serena debía encontrar su elemento. Era la única forma de estar bajo los rayos solares.

**Darien**: Sere...hay una última cosa que debes hacer para completar la transformación.

**Sere:** ¿el qué?- preguntó curiosa. Girándose un poco para mirarlo.

**Darien:** debemos encontrar tu elemento...-dijo suspirando y parándose

**Sere:** ¿que es eso?

**Darien:** solo si encontramos tu elemento podrás estar bajo la luz del sol. Debemos ver a cuál de los cuatro perteneces- le extendió la mano para que ella se levantara.

**Sere**: ¿y como aré eso? ¿de cuáles elementos hablas?

**Darien:** ven conmigo...-comenzaron a caminar aún con las manos entrelazadas

Caminaron durante un rato. Se internaban cada vez más en el bosque. Serena miró a Darien y vió que traía una expresión despreocupada, por lo que se relajó. Se detuvieron en un hermoso lugar. El cielo nocturno se veía en todo su explendor, había una enorme y hermosa cascada, la tierra se veia fina u suave. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya Darien traía un palo con fuego.

Darien puso el palo en el piso y el fuego se extendió sobre la hierva.

**Darien:** debemos buscar a que elemento perteneces...hay cuatro elementos: agua, aire, fuego y tierra. La tierra solamente la controlan los vampiros sangre pura, por lo que sabemos que ese no es tu elemento.

**Sere**: bueno...¿y que tengo que hacer?

**Darien:** necesito que te cortes la mano...

**Sere:** ¿para qué?

**Darien:** si pruebo de tu sangre tendré, al menos, una idea de que tipo de elemento te recorre por dentro.

Y así Serena lo hizo, con sus colmillos se cortó la mano y se la ofreció a Darien. El la olió y comenzó con su diagnóstico.

**Darien:** Huele dulce, es claiente, su color es casi negro pero aún así se nota roja. Tu fluido es rápido. Aunque, estadísticamente, estés muerta, tu sangre tiene una gran fuerza. Pero es inestable. Como una hoja, que al moverse nunca se sabe a dónde va a parar...ya se cuál es tu elemento!

Serena estaba completamente asombrada. No sabía que Darien supiera desifrar tanto con tan solo oler su sangre.

**Sere**: y...cu-cuál es?-a penas y podía hablar

**Darien:** el contrario al mío-dijo bajando la vista

**Sere**: ¿y el tuyo es...?

**Darien:** fuego...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**


	10. Transformación y un nuevo amigo

**Mylhaoo!**  
**Gracias por leer!**

**Yesqui2000: Me alegro que te gusten mis capítulos y no, no significa ningún impedimento. Nos leemosss!**

**Nai SD: sip, tu tienes toda la razón, sere es agua, y no es ningún impedimento. Tal y como dijiste "polos opuestos se atraen" jajaja. Y muchas gracias por ayudarme dándome ideas. ERES GENIAL!**

* * *

***Transformación completa y un nuevo amigo***

**Dairen:** por que no intentas hacer algo con el agua y así vemos que sucede?- dijo sentado sobre una roca a la orilla del rio.

**Sere:** ¿y...oye genio que se supone que tenga que hacer?- le preguntó cruzándome de brazos, muy cerca de él, justo debajo de la roca.

**Darien:** solo relájate...y piensa en el mar...

**Sere:** Darien...hay algo que nunca te e contado...yo...no podré hacer esto...- suspiró

Darien se bajó de la roca y quedó al lado de ella. Vió su rostro y vió un gran miedo reflejado en el. Ella nunca le había contado lo del accidente que tuvo...y no estaba preparada para hacerlo. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza y se alejó unos pasos de el. Darien suspiró, no quería forzarla a que le contara nada, lo aría cuando estuviera lista. Se acercó más a ella y limpió una solitaria lágrima que corría bajo las hermosas pestañas de Serena. Entonces tuvo una idea!

**Darien:** tienes que hacerlo!-dijo en tono firme

**Sere estaba sorprendida por el tono:** pe-pero Darien...

**Darien:** PERO NADA! tienes que hacerlo!

**Sere:** TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!-gritó frustrada- NO SABES NADA DE MI! NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR!

Y antes de darse cuenta, tenía agua saliendo de sus dedos, mientras la del río se levantaba. Vió a Darien relajar su rostro y mostrar una satisfecha sonrisa. Solo entonces se vió a si misma y a todo lo que le rodeaba. Al parecer, encontrar y usar tu elemento no era la única sorpresa de ser un vampiro.  
Serena ya no vestía la ropa que traía antes. Ahora traía una minifalda negra, con una blusa del mismo color sin tirantes y con escote en forma de "V". Lo único que tenía igual era que estaba descalza y su peinado. Cuando lo miró a el, el tampoco vestía su misma ropa. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, con el torso desnudo y también estaba descalso, pero el tenía algo que ella no. Unas enormes y hermosas alas de color negro brillante sobresalían en la espalda de él. Serena se le quedó mirando como tonta, estaba fasinada ante la trasformación de él.

**Darien sonrio:** Ahora que queda comprobado tu elemento, tienes que conseguir tus alas...

**Sere:** ¿qué?

**Darien:** debes beber de mi mientras yo hago lo mismo. Es simple!

Serena se relajó, por un instanto sintió que Darien le pediría que se concentrara en el agua. Darien se acercó hasta ella y apartando el cabello de su cuello la mordió. Los ojos de la chica se tornaron rojos y al no poder resistirse, también lo mordió. Inmediatamente, grité cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y separándose de él. Darien sonrió maravillosamente, lo cual la confundió un poco. Tal fue el dolor que enterró tanto las uñas en la palma de su mano que sangre corrió de ellas.

**Darien:** son hermosas...

Sere entonces sintió algo alzandose a sus espaldas. Miró hacia atras y vió unas enormes y emplumadas alas de color gris, casi blanco y un poco más grandes que ella. Sonrió y se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Darien. Le abrazó por la cintura y el hizo lo mismo. Entonces sintieron que algo se movía entre los árboles.

**?:** ¿Quienes son?-dijo una voz desconocida y con aire amenazante

**Darien:** tu peor pesadilla...-dijo sonriendo y abrazando más fuerte a Serena

**?:** VIEJO QUE GUSTO VERTE!- gritó un chico pelinegro lanzándose hacia Darien, quien cayo de espaldas con el arriba.

**Darien:** ¿aún no controlas tus instintos de perro?- pregunto burlónamente levantándose del suelo

**?:** ¿Quien es ella?- dijo señalando a Serena

**Darien:** cuidadito donde pones los ojos apestoso, ella ya tienes quien la cuide. Serena, te quiero presentar a Seiya...el es un hombre lobo...

* * *

**Gracias por leer!:-)**


	11. La eternidad empieza esta noche

**Hola!**  
**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado sus review hoy les voy a regalar un Lemmon!**  
**A aquellas personas que esto no le agrade, por favor, abstengase a leer y así evitarán problemas:)**

**Yesqui2000: Me alegro que te guste y sorprenda tanto mi historia! Gracias por todo!(^-^)**

**Vampirirta17: Hola Amiga! Tu tienes razón! "los polos opuestos se atraen" jajaja es lo mismo que me dijo otra chica en otro review. Verdad que los grandes genios piensan igual! Besitosssssss!:)**

**Nai SD: Hola! y la verdad en este fic, seiya no es el malo. El malo es Neflite! o eso es lo que tengo prensado. Pero ya veras como saldrán las cosas! Te quieroooo! y porfa sigueme dando ideas que las tuyas me ayudan mucho!**

**Patty81medina: Ohayo! tal y como me (prácticamente) pediste, aquí te dejo un capi con lemmon! Gracias por escribirme! Besotes!(*=*)**

* * *

***La eternidad empieza esta noche***

Luego de que Darien le presentara Seiya a Serena, aparecieron los tres hermanos de este. Yante, Taiki, Seiya y Neflite Kou eran todos hombre-lobos desde hacia milenios. Todos se llevaron muy bien, pero Seiya y Serena se hicieron mejores amigos. Ella le contaba las últimas novedades del mundo y el la escuchaba con mucha antención y comparaba las cosas de ahora con las de antes. Darien no podía apartar los ojos de Sere, se veía tan feliz esa noche. Se fijo en sus ojos, que se abanicaban cada vez que ella parpadeaba. Ella sonrió, y este gesto se hizo eco en él. Puso jurar que por un instante la sonrisa de ella opacó la de la luna. Ya era demasiado tarde y esa, otra vez, noche era luna llena, los Kou tenían que salir a cazar. Y no podía estar cerca de un vampiro ya que ellos eran enemigos mortales, pero a pesar de todos se llevaban bien.

**Seiya:** Chicos ya nos tenemos que ir, es demasiado tarde- le informó a sus hermanos, quienes asintieron y se levantaron de donde estaban sentados- encantado de conocerte, bombóm-dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego irse corriendo junto con los otros de su manada.

**Darien:** te agradaron?- le preguntó

**Sere:** si, todos son increíbles- respondió abrazandolo- pero...ese Neflite me da malas pulgas...

**Darien se rió, "pulgas":** no te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás...-dijo esto para luego aspirar el dulce aroma del cabello de la chica.

**Sere:** aaahhhhhhh...-suspiró. Sonrió y fue a por los labios de el. Lo besó tiernamente...pero el beso cada vez tomo mas pasión.

Seguían transformados, y seguirían así al menos por esa noche. Darien le comenzó a besar el cuallo a ella, la cual soltaba tanto suspiros como gemidos de placer. Las alas de la chica de erizaron cuando el le besó la mordida de su cuello. Serena lo tomó suavemente del cabello y tiró dócilmente de él. Le alzó el rostro y se adueñó de los labios de él. Las alas de ambos comenzaron a doler y el le dijo...

**Darien:** relájate y la transformación desaparecerá...lo único que no desaparecá son las alas...porque hoy es luna llena...pero el dolor disminuirá...-le susurro a el oído y luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de este.

Ella dió un respingo y luego hizo lo que el le pidió... Se relajó y sintió que un lijero frío la envolvía. Al abrir sus ojos se dió cuenta que dolor había disminuido...pero también se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Enrojeció completamente, pero se puso más colorada al ver que Darien estaba en las mismas condiciones (QUE ENVIDIA!*O* ) El se rió un poco por lo colorada de la chica. La besó de tal forma que a ella se le olvidó todo lo que le rodeaba. Serena subió una pierna, atrevidamente, por la cadera de Darien. EL gimió por la cercania de sus partes intimas. Ese gesto solamente lo exitó más y la agarró del trasero y la levantó en el aire. Ella, para no caer, enroscó sus dos piernas en la cadera de el. El lado más íntimo de la chica quedó completamente a disposición de él. Darien la besaba, tanto en el cuello como en los senos y el abdomen. Ella dió un respingo cuando el le mordió uno de sus endurecidos pezones.

**Sere:** aaahhhhh! Darien...-enrroscó una de sus manos en el cabello de él y lo incitó a que siguiera con lo suyo- no pares...

**Darien:** serena...-gimió en el oído de ella- estás tan caliente...-ambos tenian los ojos rojos y enormes manchas negras en todo el cuerpo por la exitación. Serena sin querer rozó la enorme erección de suspiró con fuerza mientras restregaba ambos miembros.

**Sere:** Darien...no...puedo aguantar más...-declaró

Darien la recostó suavemente sobre la hierva, de tal forma que las alas de ninguno de los dos se dañaran. La respiración de ambos era superficial, transpiraban. El tocó la intimidad de ella y esta se restrego contra sus dedos. Entonces el le pregunto...

**Darien:** ¿eres virgen?-la miró con esa mirada tan oscura y tremendamente exitante que tenia. Serena solo asintió con los ojos entrecerrados por la pasión que se estaba desatando en su cuerpo- esto sera más difícil. Normalmente los vampiros sientes 10 veces más fuertes las sensaciones que sientes los humanos. No sabes cuan duro es para mi contenerme...esto lo ará más fácil...-dicho esto. Entró un dedo curioso al interior de ella. Serena arqueó la espalda, sus alas también se arquearon alrededor de ella.

**Sere:** ooohhhh! Darien!...no te detengas!- pidió agarrándose de los hombros de él y encajando sus uñas alli. Ese gesto solamente lo pudo exitar más y las enormes manchas negras se expandieron más aún sobre la piel de ambos- más...Darien más!...-el enterró otro dedo dentro de ella. Luego fueron tres. Las velocidades de estos se volvieron desenfrenadas. Hasta que ella llego al clímax gritando enérgicamente el nombre de él.

**Darien:** ya estas lista...-dijo posicionándose mejor entre las piernas de ella. Apoyó sus ante-brazos debajo de las alas de ella y la comenzo a penetrar.

Ella hizo un enorme gesto de dolor. Darien sintió como se intentaba apartar de el.

**Darien:** mientras más te muevas más te dolerá...por favor...no me lo pongas más difícil

Dicho esto entró un poco más en ella. Serena estaba toda tensa y adolorida, por lo que Darien no quiso que siguiera sufriendo y rompió la barrera que aún la mantenía pura y virgen. Serena gritó muy alto por el enorme dolor que le recorría el cuerpo. Varias lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, pero fueron limpiadas por los labios de el chico.

**Darien:** ...lo siento...

**Sere:** ya...es-estoy bien...-luego de decir esto se removió buscando fricción entre los cuerpos. Darien no se pudo resistir ante tall gesto y la empezó a embestir cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

**Darien:** oo-oooohhhhh serena...eres más estrecha de lo que me imaginaba...-decía como podía entre jadeos...

**Serena:** DARIEN!-gritó cuando volvió a llegar a el clímax. Seguida de ella, el también alcanzo el éxtacis y se corrió dentro de ella.

Suspirando, con gotas de sudor corriendo por ambos rostros, Darien se recostó al lado de ella. Los dos quedaron cara a cara...con las alas a las espaldas de cada uno. Sonrieron y se besaron una vez mas. Luego se abrazaron y ella recostó su cabeza sobre el brazo de el.

**Sere:** ...creo que ni en toda la eternidad me cansaré de estar contigo...

**Darien:** ...la eternidad empieza esta noche, princesa...ahora descansa-la volvió a besar dulcemente y ambos de acurrucaron contra el cuerpo del otro. Entonces durmieron...Darien tenia razón!...la eternidad empezaba esa noche. Y por primera vez, la eternidad no sería suficiente tiempo...

* * *

**Espero que les haya agradado mi historia!**  
**Saludo y nos leemos! \(^o^)/**


	12. La cazeria

**Ohayo!**  
**Arigato gozaimasu por todas las personas que leen mi historia!**

**Yesqui2000: Aaahhhyyyy amiga, no te tiene porque dar envidia! Aunque...yo también tengo! !**

**Patty81medina: Me alegro el que te haya gustado! y sin dudar te pedire ayuda! Siempre lo are po MP, ya que no quiero que los demas lectores se enteren de lo que ocurrira, eso sera algo entre tu y yo sshhhhh! jajaja. Besos:)**

* * *

***La Cazeria***

Los rayos del maldito sol, fueron los que despertaron a una hermosa pareja que dormia abrazada. Darien abrió los ojos lentamente para ver la imagen mas hermosa que sus ojos abrian podido ver. Serena dormia acurrucada entre sus brazos, con sus labios en el dorso de el. Se estremecio al recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Ambos seguian desnudos, como si nada a su alrededor importaba. Darien le comenzó a besar, muy despacio, en la mejilla. Ella abrió los ojos soñolienta y al verlo sonrió. Se levanto un poco y le besó los labios.

**Serena:** buenos dias

**Darien:** buenos dias, como te sientes?-preguntó acariciándole el cabello

**Sere:** un poco adolorida, pero a parte de eso estoy genial! mejor que nunca!

**Darien:** me alegra escuchar eso. Vamos, tenemos que labarnos-ella asintió. Juntos se banaron y luego se transformaron ya que habian perdido sus ropas. Darien le dijo a Serena que la ensenaria a cazar. Que lo unico que cazarian era animales y que no se preocupara, en esa isla no habia ni el mas minimo humano. Asi que emprendieron el viaje de cazeria y ensenanza. Llegaron a una especie de pradera donde se encontraban varios leones, pantera etc. A ella inmediatamente los ojos se les pusieron rojos, los cerro con fuerza. Darien la miro y sonrio, ya estaba desarrollando sus instintos de cazeria. Le indico a la chica que se agachara y ella asi lo hizo.

**Darien:** tienes que enfocarte en cual de todos vas a perseguir, como eres una novata...aun, debes elegir al mas entretenido o el mas debil. Aunque este enfermo o algo parecido nada nos pasara, ya que tecnicamente ambos estamos muertos- los orbes de el se tineron de rojo mientras las conocidas venas debajo de estos hacian aparicion-has lo mismo que haga yo luego de la demostracion-la miro y ella asintio

Rapidamente, el salio corriendo a una velocidad alucinante, Serena no sabia que los vampiros pudieran correr tan rapido y quedo completamente sorprendida. Antes de darse cuenta ya Darein estaba al lado de ella cargando un leon en sus brazos.

**Darien:** viste?-pregunto soltando el animal. Ella asintio-intentalo!

**Serena suspiro:** no creo...

**Darien:** puedes hacerlo solo relajate y piensa que puedes correr tan rapido que llegarias al cielo- Serena volvio a asentir y se enfoco en lo que seria su presa.

A ella tambien le sucedio lo mismo que a Darien en los ojos y de un salto salio corriendo. Corrió tan rapido como pudo, y de un golpe derribo a una de las panteras. Sin parar su carrera, golpeo al animal en la cabeza con una fuerza que ni ella sabia que poseia. La pantera cayo muerta y la chica, sin parar de correr, la cargo y volvió con su amado Darien.

**Darien comenzo a aplaudir impresionado-** felicidades! casi lo haces mejor que yo! a ver si un dia de estos puedes cazar a Seiya- dicho esto estallo en carcajadas al ver el hermoso puchero que serena habia formado en su cara, soltando a el "feroz" animal.

**Darien:** vamos a encontrarnos con los Kou...ellos seguramente querran verte-

Serena sonrió y tomandole la mano a el, caminó hacia donde Darien sabia que estaban los Kou. Ella no sabia el porque se sentia tan nerviosa, tenia un raro presentimiento e inconcientemente le apreto mas la mano a Darien. El se la solto y la abrazo por la cintura, apegandola mas a el. Pero algo no estaba del todo bien...

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**


	13. Amigos y un misterioso enemigo

**Hello!**  
**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia!**

**Yesqui2000: Si! La verdad la historia esta tomando un giro que no yo me lo esperaba! Gracias por todos tus comentarios de aliento! Arigatoooo!**

**Vampirita17: Ohayo! me alegra mucho que me sigas escribiendo! No sabes cuanto me alegra que te siga gustando! Ya tengo el final de la histria en mi mente! La verdad no falta mucho para que esta se acabe, pero no importa! Besitos! :D**

**Nai SD: Hola! y no, en esta historia no quice que estuviea enamorado de ella (es que siempre lo esta) Si, para responder a tu primera pregunta, si abra que pelear al final. Si hay mas vampiros en la isla y ya veras quienes son! Y Darien narra la historia completa de su vida en los proximos capitulos! Gracias por leer y escribirme! Besotessss!:)**

**Naiara1254: Ahy amiga! mo te preocupes! Aunque ya te extranaba por acac! Besotes y espero que me sigas leyendo! Chaooooo!**

**Patty81medina: Hi! ahora mismo fue que lei tu review! jajajaja! Besotes y gracias or siempre ayudarme a crearla! Cuidateeeeeee!:D**

* * *

***Amigos y en misterioso enemigo***

Serena y Darien caminaban despreocupadamente hacia la manada de los Kou. Darien era un gran cazador y podia distinguir el olor de una presa a kilometros de distancia...pero esta vez, un aroma le paso inadvertido. Desde entre los arboles, un grupo de personas miraban con ojos curiosos la pareja. Las cuatro personas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, e inmediatamente salieron corriendo, acercandose a Darien y Serena.

Serena, desde hacia un rato, estaba captando un olor desconocido. Miro de reojo a Darien y, al verlo cereno, se relajo. Pero se tenso otra vez al sentir ese olor acercarse rapidamente. De la sombra de los arboles, emergio un grupo de cuatro personas, todas transformadas en vampiro, con las alas en la espalda y los ojos rojos, pero sin las venas.

**Darien:** ¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto sin, tan siquiera, inmutarse. Pero si alzando sus alas y poniendo los ojos igualmente rojos. Serena lo imito.

**?:** lo mismo podríamos preguntarles...-respondió una de las cuatro personas dando un paso hacia delante.

**Darien:** somos serena y darien...y ahora respondan. ¿Quienes son ustedes?...

**?:** Somos Rey, Mina, Lita, y yo soy Amy-dijo la peli azul senalando a las nombradas-...somos recien convertidas...y queriamos...saber...si...-intentaba decir toda colorada

**Sere:** por supuesto!-dijo de ante-mano, despues de todo ella tambien era mujer y las comprendia. Ellas lo unico que queria era poderse unir a ellos- no hace falta que lo preguntes.

A las cuatro chicas se le ilumino el rostro y respondieron un "gracias".

**Darien:** bueno chicas, ahora ibamos a ver a unos amigos, si quieren nos pueden acpmpanar y asi tamien los conocen-dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Antes estaba solo, despues estaba Serena, y ahora son 6 en el grupo de vampiros.

**Mina:** nos encantaria!

**Sere:** Genial! vamos chicos!-dijo caminando hacia las chicas.

En todo el trayecto de la caminata, Serena y las chicas se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Hablaron de todo. Ellas se asombraron al reconocer, por fin, a quien tenian delante. Las quijadas casi rozaron el piso al ver que delante de sus narices tenian a la persona mas famosa de todo el mundo. Serena le explico todo, desde el accidente hasta ese momento. Se llevaron muy bien y con Darien fue lo mismo. El tambien le conto parte de su historia. Todos estaban muy concentrados en las historia de cada uno. Las chicas les contaron que ellas iban en barco, este de undio y ellas fueron a parar a la isla. Al despertar, ya estaban convertidas en Vampiro. Eso ultimo extrano bastante a Darien y a Serena, pero no dijeron nada. En medio del camino fueron interceptados por los Kou.

**Seiya:** Hola bombóm!-dijo revolviendole un poco el pelo a Serena- veo que encontraron compania! un gusto conocerlas chicas!-dijo moviendo la mano en forma de saludo.

**Neflite:** Si! claro! cuatro chupasangres mas!-dijo sarcastico, la molestia se podia palpar en el aire.

**Yaten:** no le hagan caso a este zarnoso!-dijo molesto por la actitus de su hermano

**Taiki:** si, lo mejor sera calmarnos.

**Rey:** tambien es un gusto comocerlos chicos!

**Lita:** ¿ustedes tambien son vampiros?-ante esta pregunta, todos los Kou menos Neflite se carcajearon con ganas

**Seiya:** no, no lo somos.

**Neflite:** ¿y a ellas que les importa?-dijo poniendose de espalda a los demas

**Seiya:** somos hombres-lobo-dijo ignorando el comentario de su hermano. Mostro una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que todas las chicas se ruborizaran, excepto la despiestada de serena. Neflite corriendo se alejo de ellos.

**Darien:** ¿y a el que pulga lo pico?-dijo sacudiendose un poco las alas

**YatenxTaiki:** ¿quien sabe?-respondieron encogiendose de hombros

Pero no sabian que Neflite habia ido a ver a una persona a la que ninguno de ellos nunca habian visto (excepto el) Esa persona era su reina. La reina de todos los que fueran como el. Todos los que dentro gusrdaran dos bestias...porque eso era lo que el tenia dentro. Iba a contarle las buenas nuevas a su "Reina".

* * *

** *Gracias!***


	14. Híbrido

**Gracias a todas las personas que me leen!**

**Naiara1254: la verdad ese era el objetivo del capítulo. Dejarlos en duda e intriga! Besos y aquí va la conti que me pediste! AH! y lo habia borrado porque queria arreglar algunas cosas, pero termine con un fuerte dolor de cabeza! :'(...un Besoteeeeeeeeeee!**

**Nai SD: lo único que te puedo decir, es que no imaginarás nunca quién es el malo! jajaja besitos!**

**Yesqui2000: Hola! gracias por escribirme! y... Yo queria que fuera Neflite el malo pero se me ocurrio algo aun mejor! Jajaja chaoooooo**

**Vampirita17: Hola! me alegro que te este gustando tanto la serie. Gracias por escribirme! besossssssssssssssssss:D**

* * *

***Híbrido***

Neflite caminaba a paso desidido hacia el arroyo (el mismo donde se habian bañado Darien y Serena antes de que ella fuera vampiro) Se detuvo en frente de este, respiro hondo y luedo de transformarde en un lobo de pelo rojizo se sumergió en el agua. El lobo pataleo, nadando hasta las profundidades del río. Alli, en lo mas oscuro, cerró los ojos y mentalmente le avisó a su reina que ya haba llegado. Rápidamente una cúpula de aire lo rodeó y lo condujo por toda la oscuridad. Entre las sombras que lo rodeaban, vió los ojos rojos de su reina. Se acercó un poco a ella para poderle hablar mentalmente.

**Neflite:** mi reina-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

**Reina:** Neflite, mi fiel servidor, que lástima que no te pueda ver en forma humana-dijo una voz que hizo que las sombras temblaran-pero ya sabes que todo humano que entre en estas aguas muere. Y yo aun no estoy lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de aqui.

**Neflite:** Sabe que are lo que sea por usted. Pero...esta vez le e fallado. Las cuatro chicas que me pidio transformar en lobo...no me pude resistir a la sangre y las transforme en vampiro. Lo siento, se que le falle, pero no volvera a pasar!

**Reina:** Mi querido Neflite, esa es la concecuencia de ser hombre-lobo y vampiro. Esa es la concecuencia de cuando te conviertes en híbrido. Pero te dare una ultima oportunidad. Si me vuelves a fallar en ese mismo instante moriras!...dos hombres...solo quiero dos hombres-lobo fieles que no sean tus hermanos. Primero los transformas, despues les lanzas el conjuro...eso es todo mi fiel seguidor...ya sabes que hacer!

Neflite volvió a agachar su rostro y salió de la burbuja con dirección a la superficie. Ya fuera del agua, corrió todava transformado en dirección a la playa. Esta vez no le fallaría...no lo aría.

* * *

Los chicos platicaban animadamente. Se podia notar a kilómetros de distancia, un aura un tanto romántica por parte de Mina y Yaten...así también sucedía con Taiki y Amy. Serena comenzó a sentir otra vez ese extraño presentimiento que desde hace rato tenía. Pero este cada vez se hacia muy fuerte, casi insoportable. Se separó del grupo y dió unos cuantos pasos arrastrando las alas para luego sentir que le tomaban la mano. Giró su cabeza y vió el rostro de su amado Darien sumergido en la preocupación .

**Darien:** que sucede?

**Sere:** Nada-dijo forzando una sonrisa- solo quiero tomar un poco de aire. Iré a la playa para poder des-despejarme y re-re-regre-regreso rá-rápido!- y antes de que el chico pudiera replicar, ella abrió sus alas y voló por encima de todos los árboles, en dirección a la playa.

Necesitaba despejarse. Ese presentimiento tenía que significar algo...PERO QUE DEMONIOS ERA!...comenzaba a desesperarse. Algo andaba mal. Entonces vio la orilla de la playa...con nuevos animos volo por todo el borde de esta, contemplando el atardecer. Entonces vio a la lejania algo que llamo su atencion. Rapidamente se escondio al ver a Neflite transformado en lobo cargando a dor hombres inconcientes sobre su lomo. Se adentro mas en las hojas de tal forma que el no la viera. El lobo llego a la orilla y olfateo a los dos hombres quienes seguian sin sentido. Serena se relajo pensando que solamente los habia salvado de algon naufragio o algo parecido. Pero todos esos pensamientos relajantes se le fueron de la cabeza al ver como el lobo mordia a los dos hombres. Primero a uno, y cuando empezo a morder a el otro serena salio de su escondite. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Serena empujo a el lobo lejos de los hombres propinandole un fuerte golpe. MENOS MAL QUE DARIEN LE HABIA ENSENADO A PELEAR! aunque realmente aprendio cazando. Neflite tenia la mirada llena de odio y rabia. Entonces el lobo se lanzo al ataque pero la chica le rpopino otro rudo golpe dejandolo inconciente.

Rapidamente se acero a las personas, que ahora les corria sangre por todo el cuello. Ya nada se podia hacer, ya esas personas era hombres-lobo. Comenzo a oensar en que aria. Llamaria a los otros Kou y les contaria lo ocurrido para que los ayudara. SI! eso aria!...pero sintio algo arrastrandose detras de ella. No le dio tiempo a girarse cuando sintio que algo le desgarraba la piel del cuello. Alzo un poco los ojos y vio que efectivamente era lo que ella creia...Neflite la estaba mordiendo. En ese momento Neflite cayo sobre el suelo...muerto...otra vez habia fallado. Serena solo pudo lanzar un GRAN! grito de dolor antes de care desmayada...lo ultimo que penso fue, que cuando despertara nada seria igual, ya no solamente era un vampiro...Serena era un híbrido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! No e estado muy de animo estos ultimos dias, por lo que pienso y creo que eliminare este fic.**  
**De todos modos gracias por leer!:P**


	15. Híbrido 2

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Tal parece ser que lo les va a resultar fácil librarse de mi! naaaaa es broma! Gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron ánimos para que lo continuara!Los Amo!:D**

**Yesqui2000: Lo admito, no estaba de muchos ánimos. ¡Pero ahora sí! Gracias por escribirme!**

**Naiara1254: Gracias por escribir!**

**Nai SD: ¡Hola! encantada de tenerte de nuevo por aquí! No te preocupes, ¡ya me diste ánimos para no dejarlo inconluso! Te quierrrrrrooooooooo**

**Vampirita17: ¡Hola de nuevo amiga! Gracias por leer! ¡Besossssssss!**

* * *

**En el ultimo capítulo….**

_En ese momento Neflite cayó sobre el suelo...muerto...otra vez había fallado. Serena solo pudo lanzar un GRAN! grito de dolor antes de care desmayada...lo ultimo que pensó fue, que cuando despertara nada sería igual, ya no solamente era un vampiro...Serena era un híbrido._

* * *

**Ahora si el capi!**

* * *

** *Híbrido 2***

*Con Darien y los demás unos minutos antes*

Darien seguía conversando con los demás chicos, pero esta vez su sonrisa no adornaba su rostro. Estaba preocupado por Serena, desde hacía un rato la sentía inquieta. Presentía que algo estaba o iba a ocurrir.

**Seiya:** ¿Dónde está bombón?-preguntó de la nada interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.

**Darien:** Salió a relajarse un rato. Volverá pront-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar. Los muchachos se miraron con cara de "**?**", pero el único que reconoció la vez. Serena estaba en problemas. Antes de dar alguna explicación expandió sus alas y salió volando, siquiendo el aroma de la chica. El olor de ella lo llevó a la playa, donde vió algo que no podia creer. Neflite, transformado, tenia a Serena apresada mientras le mordía el cuello. Iba a acercarse para alejar a el lobo de un puñetazo, cuando lo vió caer muerto en el suelo. Serena, jadeando, se llevó una mano a la herida y luego observó, espantada, su mano llena sangre, antes de caer desmayada. Darien voló tan rápido como pudo y se arrodilló al lado de ella, sosteniendo su cuerpo inconciente.

**Darien:** serena…..princesa, despierta…-suplicaba agitándola. Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás.

**Taiki:** ¡ ¡Neflite!-lo llamó corriendo hacia este, pero antes de llegar el lobo comenzó a desaparecer , hasta hacerlo completamente.

**Yaten**: Debimos haber impedido esto., ya no hay nada que podamos hacer-dicho esto bajó la cabeza. Taiki y Seiya lo imitaron, pero volvieron a la realidad cuando Amy, Mina, Rey y Lita pasaron corriendo por el lado de ellos con dirección a Darien, quien seguía arrodillado sosteniendo a Serena, como temiendo que ella se alejara de el, como queriendo protegerla.

**Lita:** ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

**Darien:** Neflite…..-todos se estremecieron ante el tono demoniaco con el que mencionó ese nombre-el….mordió…..a Serena…

**Seiya:** ¡DARIEN ALEJATE DE ELLA!-grito empujándolo para que se alejara unos cuantos metros de ella.

**Darien:** ¿Qué demonios haces?

**Yaten**: ella ya no es solamente un vampiro…

**Darien**: ¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó confundido

**Taiki:** Serena ahora es un híbrido-Darien abrió los ojos desmensuradamente-sabes que si un vampiro se le acerca en face de transformacion ella morirá. Tenemos que llevárnosla para poder completer todas las faces de trasnformacion a híbrido.

A Darien no le quedó otra opción que aceptar lo que Taiki decía. Seiya tomo en sus fornidos brazos a la inconciente de Serena y todos los Kou se marcharon de allí.

**Mina:** ¿va a estar bien?-preguntó un tanto confusa. Todavía no entedía nada entre lobos y vampiros.

**Amy:** ¿que le pasará a serena?-preguntó también confusa.

**Darien**: si chicas, ella va a estar bien. Confio ciegamente en esa manada de apestosos-las chicas se sorprendieron de que Darien gustara bromas estando en tal situación. Lo miraron y a fijarse bien vieron una sonrisa casi invisible en sus hermosos labios. Definitivamente nunca entenderia como se sentía de verdad un vampiro, ya que ellas eran solo principiantes en todo ese lío-ahora tenemos que ver que aremos con estos dos hombres.

**Rey:** pero ellos están en face de transformación.

**Darien:** Si, pero ellos no eran vampiro. Solo son hombres-lobo. No se preocupen.

**Lita:** eso facilita las cosas.

Darien cargó a uno de los hombres , el de cabello entre rojizo y Carmelita, mientras Lita se ofreció voluntaria para cargar el otro, uno de cabello rubio claro. Juntos, abrieron sus alas y se alzaron por encima de los árboles. Debían buscar un lugar seguro para que ellos terminaran la transformación.

***Con los Kou***

**Yaten**: ¿por cual fase va?-preguntó parado al lado de sus hermanos, quienes estaban sentados, mirando todas las reacciones de la chica acostada en el suelo.

**Taiki**: a penas empieza la segunda. La verdad no tengo idea de porque Neflite hizo esto

**Seiya:** yo si tengo una idea…..-dijo pensativo, sin apartar sus ojos en ningún momento de Serena.

**Yaten:** no pensarás que…bueno…es siempre estuvo enamorado de la reina

**Taiki:** tiene sentido…el siempre estuvo de parte de ella. Al menos ya sabemos quien convirtió a las otras cuatro chicas….-mencionó suspirando y parándose de su lugar

**Yaten:** quieres decir que Neflite convirtió a las demás en vampiro?

**Taiki:** bueno, bueno…del tema de la reina nos encargaremos mañana. Recuerden que Serena tiene que sentir el calor de uno de nosotros, de un lobo, para comenzar a adaptarse y entrar en la face 4. ¿Quien dormirá con ella?

**Yaten:** creo que el más indicado es Seiya-dijo en un susurro a Taiki, para que Seiya no lo oyera. Aunque de todas formas estaba tan embobado mirando a la chica que ni el sonido de mil trompetas en su oído lo ubiera sacado de su ensoñación.

**Taiki camino hasta donde estaba su otro hermano:** Seiya, quedate tú a dormer con ella. Nosotros iremos a cazar algo para comer.

**Seiya:** esta bien….-cuando habló sus hermanos ya se habían marchado.

El, cuidadosamente, se acosto al lado de Serena y se tomó todo el tiempo que quizo admirándola. Sus rozados labios, su cabellera rubia y larga, su piel blanca, era Hermosa. Parecia una diosa. Pensó en lo bien que se llevaban los dos, desde que el la vio supo que ella era especial. Entonces sintio un ligero pinchazo en el area donde debía latir su corazón y se dió cuenta de algo….estaba enamorado de Serena.

Pero no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban había otra persona escuchando todos los pensamientos del hombre-lobo. Darien estaba recostado en una enorme roca, mirando la luna, escuchando cada una de las palabras que cruzaban la cabeza de su mejor amigo. Por ahora, el nada podía hacer.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Lo se, y espero que por favor perdonen mi demora! y yo misma me había dicho que en este fic Seiya no se enamoraría de Sere...pero se me ocurrió! **

**Me gustaria que me diera ideas porfa! Gracias a todos por escribirme! **


	16. La maldad hizo algo bueno

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias por esperar a este capi!**

**Patty81medina: No llores! ¡En este capítulo todo se arreglará! A mi tampoco me gusta mucho eso de que esa sea hombre o mujer-lobo. Pero en este capi todo se arregla! Ya lo versa….y….lamento haberte hecho llorar :'(**

* * *

***La maldad hizo algo bueno, pero algo malo se desata***

Serena se despertó con un intense dolor en la cabeza. Se giró y el rostro que vió no fue el de Darien, ni el de Seiya, ni el de nadie que conocía. No supo como fue a parar a ese lugar. Todo estaba oscura, tanto sielencio que el silvar del viento se escuchaba. Comenzó a caminar, pero estaba caminando sin rumbo, por lo que decidió parar. Se sentó con las rodillas encogidas y las abrazó. Allí comenzó a llorar. Hasta que sintió que le hablaban desde atrás de su espalda.

**?:** un vampiro llorando?...de verdad eres estúpida-se burló la tenebrosa voz

**Sere:** ¿q-qui-quien e-er-eres?

**?:** eso es algo que no te importa mocosa (al parecer no sabe que es un híbrido. Bueno eso a mi no me importa)-pensó

**Sere:** ¿do-dónde estoy?-preguntó todavía asustada

**?:** eso tampoco te importa. Te traje aquí para quitarte algo que el estúpido de Neflite te dio sin que te perteneciera…..no lo tomes como algo personal….pero es algo que me pertenece y ahora me lo devolverás…..¡SEPARACION DE CUERPO!

***Unos minutos antes con los Kou***

Seiya: chicos no se que es lo que le sucede a bombóm. No para de moverse-dijo recostado al lado de Serena. Los demás se acercaron y la vieron llorando y con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido. Iban a hablar cuando el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a levitar. Se separaron de ella y la vieron como comenzo a volar. Pero más se asombraron cuando la vieron hablando sola, como si fuera dos personas en una.

**?:** un vampiro llorando?...de verdad eres estúpida-se burló la tenebrosa voz que a pesar de salir de la garganta de la chica, esa no era su voz

**Sere:** ¿q-qui-quien e-er-eres?- ahora si se escuchó la voz de ella

**?**: eso es algo que no te importa mocosa

**Sere:** ¿do-dónde estoy?- los Kou se miraron sumamente extrañados. Que demonios pasaba allí? Antes de que pudieran hacer algo la terrorífica voz volvio a sonar

**?**: eso tampoco te importa. Te traje aquí para quitarte algo que el estúpido de Neflite te dió sin que te perteneciera…..no lo tomes como algo personal….pero es algo que me pertenece y ahora me lo devolverás…..¡SEPARACION DE CUERPO!

En ese momento el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a brillar. Ella gritó de dolor. Cuando abrió sus ojos y al verlos los chicos se asustaron, ella los tenía blancos! Fue Entonces cuando entendieron todo. La de la voz maldita no era nada más ni nada menos que la reina. Y tambien sabían lo que ella quería. Le queria quitar la transformación de hombre-lobo a Serena. Ellos al saber que no podían hacer nada contra el poder de esta, los tres su llenaron de impotencia. Aunque sabían tambien que eso sería lo mejor para ella. La vida de un híbrido era demaciado difícil, si no era fácil vivir con una vestia en el interior menos sería con dos. Serena volvió a gritar, y esta vez las largas alas plateadas que tenia en su espalda se ampliaron en tamaño y una gran cantidad de agua que salia de su piel comenzó a empapar su ropa. En ese intante la chica tomó una gran cantidad de aire y el brillo que la rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer. Los Kou suspiraron aliviados….. Serena comenzó a desender con los ojos cerrados. Seiya la tomó en brazos y le besó la cabeza. En ese momento Serena volvió a abrir los ojos, ya tenía su color natural, y le sonrió. Lo más malo ya había pasado. La verdad era que lo ocurrido había sido para bien y no para mal.

**Sere:** …chi-chicos…-los llamó. Ellos sonrieron

**Seiya**: menos mal que ya estás bien

**Sere:** y que tenía?-pregunto extrañada.

Seiya y los demás se asombraron. Al parecer ella no recordaba que por menos de 24 horas fue un híbrido….bueno, eso facilitaría las cosas.

**Yaten**: nada serena….no tenías nada- ella lo miró con una ceja levantada, demostrando su incredulidad-de verdad….y mejor nos vamos, hay cierto vampiro que esta loco por verte-intentó cambiar el tema y funcionó. Serena mostro una radiante sonrisa y se soltó de los brazos de Seiya para despues salir volando con sus renovadas alas. Los Kou se miraron aún sonrientes.

**Taiki:** ¿crees que debamos seguirla?

**Seiya:** no, no lo creo

**Yaten:** lo que me parece extraño es que no recuerde nada-dijo un poco confundido

**Taiki:** bueeeeeeeeno…..cuando Neflite la mordió se desmayó y no desperto hasta ahora. Para mi lo más extraño fue esto de la mañana.

**Seiya:** creo que deberíamos hablar con nuestra auntigua reina….

**Yaten:** eso sería lo mejor, ¡vamos!

Los Kou caminaron un rato hasta llegar a el río. Se mirarin dudosos por unos segundos…pero luego asintieron con la cabeza, se transformaron en lobos y entraron. Patalearon hasta llegar al lado mas oscuro de todos. Y, antes de que pudieran establecer contacto mental, una burbuja los rodeo, otorgándoles un poco de aire. Se miraron extrañados, no esperaban que su Antigua reina los tratara de esa forma. La burbuja los llevo mucho más hacia abajo y de pronto se detuvo.

**Reina:** bienvenidos jóvencitos….-dijo la voz de la reina- ¿que les trae por aquí?

**Seiya:** deja ya esos falsos tratos- cuando la reina escuchó esto de la persona que más quería, de la persona que mas amaba, su rostro se oscureció de inmediato- queremos saber que fue lo que le hiciste a Serena

**Reina**: ¿a la mocosa?...mmm…digamos que le quite algo que nunca le perteneció…aunque deb haber dejado que fuera hbrido hasta el resto de sus días ¿por que?

**Taiki**: queremos que te mantengas alejada de ella…

**Reina:** ¿tanto les importa esa estúpida?...-los Kou entrecerraron el entrecejo, retándola. Pero estaban cometiendo un grave error- pues veamos si de verdad vale la pena dejarlo vivir…

En ese mismo instante, todas las sombras se estremecieron, el agua del río de volvio un remolino. De el centro de este comenzó a salir la pura maldad, la destrucción de todo, el fin de todos tus sueños y esperanzas, tu peor pesadilla, tus peores temores…todo lo negative dentro de ti. Y salió con un único objetivo. Ese objetivo se llamaba Serena


	17. ¿Quien es la reina?

**Ohayo!**  
**Gracias por leer!**

**Yesqui2000: Gracias por leer y escribirme!**

**Vampirita17: Bienvenida otra vez!? No sabes cuanto me gustó tu review! Y si esa reina me cae cada vez más mal. Creo que les di a todos una gran pista de quien es la mala cuando puse que ella se disgustó con sieya porque lo quiere más que a nadie. Jajaja creo que se me fue la mano dándoles pistas jejeje. Besossssssss!?**

**Naiara1254: Gracias por ofrecerte para ayudarme! y cualquier cosa pido tu opinión. La primera idea que me diste se me pareció mucho a crepúsculo, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor! Espero que te !**

* * *

***¿Quien es la reina?***

*Con Serena*

Serena había salido volando tan rápido como había podido. Extrañaba a Darien, lo extrañaba y mucho. Voló y en poco tiempo pudo distinguir en un claro del campo a su Darien. Se acercó a el a gran velocidad y tomándolo desprevenido se lanzó a abrasarlo y juntos cayeron al suelo. El sonrió y la besó . Un beso lento pero tierno. Lleno de amor y ternura. Se separaron solamente cuando escucharon un carraspeo proveniente de alguna garganta.

**Mina**: ¿chicos podeis ir a hacer eso en otra parte? les recordamos que no están solos.

**Darien:** los sentimos chicos-dijo poniendose de pie y ayudando a Serena. Se sacudieron las alas y Serena pudo ver claramente que no estaban solo ellos dos y las cuatro chicas. Tambien estaban las dos personas que habían sido convertidas por Neflite. Ellos la miraban con los ojos abirtos como platos.

**Sere**: Lo siento... ¿quienes son ustedes?

**?**- somos Andrew y el es Nícolas. Encantado de conocerte- dijo el peli-rubio mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa lo cual hizo que Serena se sonrojara un poco. Darien le lanzó una mala mirada a el rubio y este rápidamente la sonrisa cariñosa se volvió una nerviosa.

**Sere:** lo mismo digo. Están bien?-los chicos asintieron

**Amy**: oye serena..¿que le sucedió a tus alas?-dijo notando las enormes y cambiadas alas de la chica

**Sere**: la verdad es que no lo se...no me acuerdo de casi nada de anoche. A propósito, ¿porque estaba con los Kou?...ellos se comprotaron raro conmigo y murmuraron un "al parecer no cambió ". Todo esto es muy extraño.¿ Sabes porque actuaron así?

Darien sonrió comprendiendo las palabras de los Kou. No se explicaba como era posible pero al parecer serena no era mitad hombre-lobo. Le besó la frente y la tomó por la cintura.

**Darien**: te amo...-le susurro en el oído.

**Serena sonrió:** yo tambien, no sabes cuanto te extrañe...-le susurro tambien- que hacían?

**Rey:** nada fuera de lo común. Hoy es un día bastante aburrido. Creía que ser un vampiro era más amocionante-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**Darien:** eso es lo que todos piensan. La vida de un vampiro es todo lo contrario a lo que escriben en los libros. Vivimos eternamente al igual que los hombres-lobo, por lo que se nos agotan los entretenimientos.

**Lita:** yo voy a caminar un rato...-dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar

**Andrew:** esperame Lita! voy contigo!-dijo corriendo para alcanzarla. Ella sonrió, le esperó y juntos saliron caminando.

Así mismo salieron caminando Nícolas con Rey y Mina salió volando, haciendo piruetas en el aire como una chiquilla. Al fin estaban solos Darien y Serena. Se miraron por un segundo con una mirada llena de lujuria. El la cargó por la cintura de tal forma que ella enredó sus piernas en la cadera de el y la besó. Este no fue un beso lento ni tierno. Si no uno feroz con el que se deboraban. Ella soltó un gran suspiro cuando el adentró su lengua en la suave boca de ella. Saboreó, succionó y jugó con la lengua de el. El la arrimó contra un árbol. Ella gimió por esa demostración de deseo salvaje de parte de el...y lo que hizo fue exitarla más. Todo se estaba tornando más loco y exitante cuando una voz les hizo salir de su nube de lujuria.

**?:** Con que aquí estabas...se-re-na. Preparate porque a llegado tu fin!-dijo una mujer flotando encima de ellos

**Serena se separó de Darien y mirando a aquella persona le preguntó:** ¿quien demonios eres?

**?:** JAJAJAJA...pues mi querida ni a soy nada más y nada menos que la Reina...-dijo levantando la barbilla, en pose de superioridad.

Sere: ¿Reina quien? cuál es tu nombre?

?: soy...


	18. La Identidad

**¡Hola!**  
**La verdad es que a esta historia le quedan muy pocos capítulos... pero bueno estoy muy contenta de que la sigan leyendo!**

**Yesqui2000: Ohayo! en este capi ya digo quién es la reina. Espero que te guste! Besosss **

**Naiara1254: ¡Encatada de tenerte otra vez! Espero que te guste este capítulo de mi historia. Te quierooooooo **

**Vampirita17: jajajaja caíste!jajaja...bueno no te culpo. Pero la verdad es que la mala no es la princesa Kakyuuu. ¡Espero que te guste!**

* * *

** *La identidad***

Serena se separó de Darien y mirando a aquella persona y le preguntó : ¿quién demonios eres?

**?:** JAJAJAJA...pues mi querida niña soy nada más y nada menos que la Reina...-dijo levantando la barbilla, en pose de superioridad.

**Sere:** ¿Reina quién? ¿cuál es tu nombre?

**?:** soy la Reina Serenity jajajajaja-sonrió poniendo las manos en su cadera. Movió una de sus manos, lo cual hizo que Darien fuera lanzado por lo aires.

**Sere:** ¡Darien!-se giró mirando hacia donde este había salido volando por los aires. Iba a salir volando detrás de él pero cuando se elevó una cúpula negra la rodeó impidiéndole el movimiento-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

**Serenity:** ¡Lo que te mereces!...me encargaré de que Seiya no te pueda ver jamás...ni él ni ningún otro hombre-lobo o vampiro. ¡Me encargaré de ti!

Justo en ese momento dentro de la cúpula aparecieron rayos negros cargados de electricidad. Serena gritó de dolor, las alas le ardían en sobremanera, por lo que en medio de tanto dolor, se tuvo que obligar a controlarse para que las alas desaparecieran...y así lo hicieron, pero tomó el control lo suficientemente rápido como para quedarse con ropa y no terminar desnuda. Aunque en ese momento poco le importaba.

**Serenity:** Parece que estás aprendiendo la lección. Mejor me voy antes de que venga algún estúpido. Pero no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver. Y será más proto de lo que puedas imaginar jajaja-y tras eso desapareció.

Serena seguía encerrada en la burbuja de energía. El dolor era tal que su cuerpo no empezaba a resistirlo. Era como un millón de alfileres incrustrándose en la piel millones de veces. Sintió como la llamaban, pero lo veía todo borroso. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos pudo ver que Darien, con su dominio del fuego, destruía la cúpula que la mantenía encerrada. Antes de que Serena cayera a el suelo él la tomó entre sus brazos y la apegó contra su pecho. Ella no se resistió más y comenzó a llorar. Darien le besaba los cabellos y le susurraba palabras acogedoras. Luego de un rato de estar llorando su comenzó a clamar. Se separó del pecho de él y miró al rededor. Se sonprendió un poco al ver a todos los demás, incluyendo a los Kou, justo frente a ellos.

**Seiya:** lo siento...no puedo creer que te haya hecho esto-dijo con los ojos aguados

**Taiki:** esto no es culpa de nadie-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su hermano.

**Yaten:** de verdad que no me puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

**Sere:** estoy bien chicos...pero...- justo en ese momento escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le decía "Mañana al anochecer en la playa. Allí se desidirá el final de todo"

**Darien:** ¿pero...?-la voz de su amado Darien hizo que Serena volviera a la realidad

**Sere:** no, nada estoy bien...solo necesito descan-justo en ese momento perdió la conciencia

**Mina:** llévala a descansar...seguro que cuando despierte estará mejor-dijo recogiéndole un mechón de cabello a serena que le había quedado encima de rostro.

**Amy:** ¿pero por qué la reina le hizo esto a Serena?

**Seiya:** por mi...-todos los allí presentes le miraron atónitos-...les diré la verdad. Estoy enamorado de Serena, pero se que no tengo oportunidad con ella. La reina Serenity siempre a estado "enamorada" lo que en realidad sería encaprichada conmigo y cuando se enteró que nuestro hermano la había transformado en mitad hombre-lobo se ira aumentó. Pero esta se agrandó mucho más cuando le fuimos a advertir que no se atreviera a acercarse a Serena. De verdad lo siento, no sabía que ella seía capaz de esto- dijo con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos al ver el daño que le había provocado a la persona que más quería.

**Darien:** no es tu culpa. Y no tienes porque disculparte. Yo ya sabía que estabas enamorado de ella-a los chicos se le desencajó la mandívula-desde la noche que tuviste que dormir con ella. Nunca subestimes el poder mental de un vampiro

**Seiya:** en serio lo siento...-dijo bajando la vista

**Lita:** lo mejor será descansar. De nada nos servirá estar perdiendo el tiempo ahora. Luego lo arreglaremos todo de una vez por todas.

Todos asintieron y se marcharon en dúos (cada uno con su respectiva pareja, Darien*Serena, Mina*Yaten, Amy*Taiki, Rey*Nícolas, Lita*Andrew y Seiya se fue a caminar un rato para ver si podía despejar su mente)

Pero ninguno sabía que al otro día se libraría la batalla desisiba. Una batalla que sería el fin de todo sufrimiento o el inicio del verdadero dolor. Ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vendría, pero no estaban solos...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Flatan solamente tres capi para que se acabe mi historia!**

**Estoy pensando crear una nueva historia que se llame "Terror in the sleepover" o sea "Terror en la pillamada" ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capiiiiii! o **


	19. Give me your life

¡Hola** chicos y chicas!**  
**¿Como están? Me alegra mucho que todavía sigan leyendo mi historia **

**Naiara1254: ¡Me encantan todos tus comentarios! gracias por escribirme siempre?**

**Lu: ¡Hola y bienvenida! me da mucho gusto que otra persona también me escriba. Te quiero y no dejes de leer! - ***

**Vampirita17: ¡Oyaho amiga! Como siempre, tus review me ayudan a seguir esribiendo y me animan. Graciassssssss _ ***

**Yesqui2000: ¡Hello! otra vez recibí tu review cuando comenzaba a escribir este capi. Muchos besitossssss - **

* * *

***Give me your life***

La noche había pasado sin sobresaltos. Los chicos dormían con su pareja, todos un poco apartados de los demás. Darien apretaba a serena contra su pecho, como queriendo protegerla o temiendo que al despertar se alejara de él. El intentaba no quedarse dormido, temía que La Reina Serenity volviera y le volviera a hacer daño, pero al final se quedó profundamente dormido. Serena despertó un poco antes del anochecer y las palabras de la reina rebotaron en su cabeza una y otra vez "Mañana al anochecer en la playa. Allí se desidirá el final de todo" Aún despierta no se quería separar del hermoso y perfecto cuerpo de Darien. Se sentía tan segura con él, su aroma la envolvía. Era mejor que estar en su antigua recámara en New York. Le encantaba estar allí con él, pero se ten a que ir y no lo podía incluir a él en la pelea. Se separó lentamente de él y se le quedó mirando. Se agachó al lado de él y preguntándose si esa ser a la última vez que le vería le beso tierna y suavemente los labios. Y dándole una última mirada a lo que le rodeaba, sacó sus alas y voló en dirección a la playa. Pensó en todo lo que había vivido. Como de un día para otro pasó de ser la persona más famosa del mundo a toda una vampireza. Recordó como Darien había cambiado su vida. Recordó sus besos, sus caricias, sus voz, ese perfecto cuerpo que solo él poseía. Susurró un "Te amo" al aire y una tonta lágrima corrió de sus ojos hasta su mentón y fue secada por el suave viento. Vió la playa a lo lejos y aumentó su vuelo, quería terminar lo más rápido posible con esa estupidés. Llegó y desendió delicadamente posando sus desnudos pies en la fina arena. Justo en ese momento apareció la reina Serenity delante de ella. Se dió cuenta que vestía una ropa demasiado similar a la que ella traía, pero no le importó, quería terminar rápido para ir corriendo a los brazos de su único amor.

**Serenity:** veo que viniste mocosa-dijo lanzándole una sonrisa desafiante, más bien una para intimidarle, lo cual no conciguió.

**Sere:** Terminemos esto de una vez, mientra más rápido comencemos más rápido terminaremos con esta locura.

Terminando Serena de hablar Serenity se puso en posición de ataque. Los ojos de serena se tornaron más rojos que la sangre cuando las conocidas venas negras y rojas aparecían bajo sus orbes. Los colmillos le crecieron notablemente y las venas de las manos se le notaron mucho máas cuando estas comenzaron a soltar gotas de agua. La Reina se lanzó al ataque pero Serena hizo un muro de agua delante de ella, lo cual impidió que saliera dañada. Serenity retrocedió un poco sorprendida ante esta acción y mostró una media sonrisa cínica.

**Serenity:** veo que aprendiste a usar tu elemento...pues que empiece la pelea de verdad-dijo otra vez en posición de ataque. (que empieze la música. Porfa busquen Bring me to life de Evanesce. Eso lo pone todo más emocionante)

Se quedaron un rato mirándose desafiantemente entre ellas. Iluminadas solo por la tenue claridad de la luna que comenzaba a alzarse sobre el mar. Serena levantó una ceja y allí comenzó el inicio del fin.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

Serena se lanzó al ataque. Al aber tomado a Serenity desprevenida le propinó un fuete golpe en la cara. La reina retrocedió un poco girando la cara hacia su lado derecho. Cuando miró a la chica esta pudo ver que tenía los ojos de la misma forma que ella. Entonces supo que la batalla sería dura.

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Empezó la verdadera pelea...

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up!) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

El agua ya corría a chorros de las venas de Serena. No entendía que era lo que le había hecho a Serenity, pero desde los maltratos que sufrió de niña supo que a veces las cosas eran pelear o sufrir. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a volver a sufrir...

_(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up!) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

Serenity se abalanzó sobre ella. Serena intentó retroceder y evitar el golpe pero fue demasiado tarde. El puño de la reina había dado de lleno en su estómago. Se encorbó por el dolor con los ojos cerrados y los brazos alrededor de su abdomen.

**Serenity:** eres demasiado débil...-dijo con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro

**Sere:** no...-dijo jadeante. Inmediatamente la sonrisa de la reina se desvaneció. Serena levantó su vista y se encontró con la de su enemiga en batalla- la única débil aquí eres tú...

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life..._

Serena se volvió a levantar y tosió un poco de sangre. Se alzó en el aire, siempre manteniendo su mirada en la de su contrincante. El agua del mar se comenzó a mover estrepitósamente y comenzó a chocar fuertemente contra algunas rocas de la costa.

**Sere:** eres débil...-susurró, pero la reina pudo oirla a la perfección-...todo lo que tienes lo vas destruyendo poco a poco. Dices amar a Seiya pero no ves la realidad...él nunca amará a una persona como tú!...¡ERES DEBIL!

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up!) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

En sus manos se crearon guantes de agua y se abalanzó contra la reina. Ambas hacían todo lo que podían para que los golpes de la otra no las lacanzaran. Serena tomó un ala de Serenity y rápidamente la lanzó al mar. Luego esta también se sumergió. Serenity luchaba por salir del agua. Estaba rodeada del elemento de Serena y sabía que si seguía allí perdería la pelea. Pero cada vez que sacaba las alas para alejarse volando la chica se lo impedía undiéndola otra vez.

_(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up!) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

Pero en un ágil movimiento la reina lanzó a Serena por los aires, lo cual hizo que esta cayera a unos cuantos metros de ella y esta tuvo la oportunidad para salir de las fuertes olas del mar.

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life..._

**Serenity:** ¿¡Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de tí!?-gritó, más bien escupió cada una de las palabras-¿¡Por que tuviste que meterte entre nosotros!?

**Sere:** ¡Yo no lo amo!-gritó esta poniéndose a la altura de la reina- ¡Yo no lo amo, yo al que amo es a Darien!

**Serenity:** ¡Mientes!...¡te mataré a ti y mataré a todos los demás!...y como venganza me quedaré con tu querido Darien JAJAJA

**Sere:** no tienes porque hacer esto...-dijo frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos

**Serenity:** Si, si tengo...¡y todos ustedes me las pagarán!

**Sere:** ¡NO DEJARE QUE LOS TOQUES!

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Se atacaron mutuamente con todas sus fuerza, lo cual probocó que un rayo de luz atravesara el cielo. Una tormenta se avecinaba y esa era la ocación perfecta para Serena. Pero justo en ese momento apareció Seiya.

_All this time i can't believe a couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in from of me_

_I've sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open me eyer to everything_

El chico no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Se dió media vuelta gritando un "traeré a los chicos" pero Serena, al intentar evitar que él se fuera, Serenity la golpeó en el pecho y en la espalda al mismo tiempo con los puños. De eso solo fueron testigos los relampagos que no cesaban de caer del cielo

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here. There must be somethinght more_

Y la reina sabiendo perfectamente que Serena hablaba English por haber vivido en Estados Unidos, le susurro en el oído:

**Serenity:** Give me your life

**Sere:** ¡Never!

_Bring me to life_

Pero Serena se alejó de golpe antes de que Serenity le pudiese hacer daño.

_(Wake me up!) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up!) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

La reina iba a lanzar un conjuro, pero una mano hacha del agua del mar la tomó por el cuello, impidiéndole moverse. Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante un rato. Hasta que los ojos de Serenity tomaron su color azul natural y se desmayó.

_(Wake me up!) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up!) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

La mano de agua la soltó, lo cual hizo que cayera de lleno contra la feroces olas del mar. Jadeando, Serena la vió caer como en cámara lenta. Cerró los ojos y sintiéndo que también se desmayaría muy pronto, voló con las fuerzas que le quedaban hasta la orilla.

_...Bring me to life..._

No le dió tiempo a recostarse sobre la arena cuando sus alas no le respondieron y cayó de cara contra esta. Se giró y limpió un poco la arena de la cara. Entoces sintió que una gota de algo bajaba por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que dos brazos la abrazaban fuertemente apegándola contra algo duro y a la misma vez suave.

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

Levantó pesadamente sus párpados y vió todo lo que quería ver. Darien la tenía tomada de la cintura y la cabeza. Abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

**Sere:** ...Da...Darien-a penas y pudo susurrar

**Darien:** ssshhh princesa...estoy aqui-dijo tomándole la mano y besándola-descansa, ya todo acabó-y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus perfectos labios. Justo en ese momento Serena cayó presa de la inconciencia...

_...Bring me to life..._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Me explico:**

**La frase que le dice la reina a Serena es give me your life, y significa "dame tu vida"y ella le responde never que es "nunca"**

**Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios!**

**Los quiero! **


	20. Ahora todo es perfecto

**¡Hola a todosssssssss!**  
**¡Bienvenidos a el último capítulo de este fic!**

**¡Gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia y a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios! o **

**Yesqui2000: ¡Gracias por tu comentario!y no te preocupes que aquí lo explico todo. Gracias por siempre escribirme y por tu apoyo. o ***

**Naiara1254: Hola. Gracias por escribirme. Besitos.**

**Vampirita17: ¡Hola amigaaaaaaa! Gracias por siempre leerme. ¡Estoy encantada con cada uno de tus comentariossss! y Bring me to life también es una de mis canciones favoritas. o ***

* * *

***Ahora todo es perfecto***

Una hermosa chica dormía bajo los rayos matutinos del sol. Serena estaba acostada bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol con un par de ojos que no se cansaban de mirarla. Darien esta sentado al lado de ella acariciando, de vez en cuando, la mejilla. Serena se revolvió un poco incómoda y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

**Sere:** ¿Darien?...-preguntó levantando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de él.

**Darien:** ahy sere...-dijo para luego abrazarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello- no sabes cuanto te amo.

**Sere:** darien...-mencionó acariciándole los cabellos-estoy bien

Ahora la cara de Darien cambió completamente de preocupación a enojo.

**Darien:** ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO!?-gritó separándose de ella y tomándola por los hombros- ¡NO SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME DISTE! ¡QUE ME UBIERA HECHO YO SI TE UBIERA PASADO ALGO!

**Serena estaba totalmente sorprendida: **Darien, amor...estoy bien-dijo poniéndole las manos en la cara a él en un gesto tranquilizadora-estoy quí, contigo, ya todo pasó-lo abrazó y se dió cuenta de algo-¿DONDE ESTA SERENITY?-gritó separándose de Darien y poniéndose de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Darien:** ya, ya tranquila...todo terminó-la intento calmar poniéndose también de pie y tomándola de las manos- te lo contaré todo pero antes relájate y siéntate.

Serena se calmó un poco inspirando y exalando lenta y profundamente. Darien se sentó en una de las enormes piedras que había allí y Serena se sentó sobre las piernas de él.

**Darien:** Ayer estábamos todos durmiendo cuando llegó Seiya como loco y nos despertó. Dijo tantas cosas a la vez que ninguno de nosotros lo entendió, por lo que le pedimos que nos llevara a donde sea que nos estaba diciendo. Nos llevó a la playa y a lo lejos estaban tú y la reina luchando. Ibamos a intervenir cuando de pronto vimos que usando tu elemento creaste una mano de agua y la tomaste del cuello. La estabas asfixiando. Cuando ella empezó a perder el conocimiento la soltaste y ella cayó de lleno contra el mar. Estaban tan lejos que estoy un 100% seguro que los tiburón u otras bestias marinas no demoraron en comérsela completa.

**Sere:** espero que no le haya hecho mala digestión-dijo sonriendo

**Darien:** si- le contestó sonriendo también-estuviste increíble-declaró besándola dulcemente en los labios.

Antes de que el beso pudiera intencificarse Seiya apareció y saltó encima de Serena apartándola de los brazos de Darien y cayendo al suelo encima de la chica. Se apartó un poco y le sonrió.

**Seiya:** menos mal que estas bien. No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías-antes de que pudiera seguir ablando se escuchó un gruñido proviniente de la garganta de Darien- lo siento-dijo parándose y ayudando a serena.

**Amy:** Sere que bueno que ya despertaste.

**Mina:** si amiga nos tenías muy preocupados. No te puedes dar el lujo de darnos esos sustos cada vez que quieras-dijo con la mano entrelazada con la de Yaten. Serena se fijó en todos sus amigos y todos estaban en pareja. No le hizo falta explicaciones, no era boba.

La mañana la pasaron ablando de trivialidades. Cazaron y luego de comer salieron a caminar un rato. Volar era divertido y relajante pero también era bueno usar las piernas de vez en cuando. Darien y Serena se adelantaron un poco y se internaron aún más en el bosque. Caminaron tomados de las manos hasta que un sonido los hizo detenerse y ponerse en guardia. Se acercaron a unos árboles y de asomaron allí.

**Sere:** ¿Quién está ahí?

**?:** ¿Serena?-al escuchar esa voz serena escondió sus alas y le hizo una seña a Darien para que también las escondiera.

**Sere:** ¿Quién está ahí?-volvió a preguntar.

**?:** ¡Serena!-un grupo de hombres y mujeres salieron de entre los árboles y se lanzaron a abrazar a serena. Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, también los abrazó. Luego de un rato todos se calmaron y la chica tuvo oportunidad de presentarlos.

**Sere:** Chicos, él es Darien, mi novio-se confundió un poco al final. Nunca habían hablado acerca de lo que eran. Pero contando todo lo que habían pasado la verdad ya eran como una pareja de recién casados-Darien, ellos son Haruka, Michiro, Setsuna y Endymión. Las únicas personas que confiaron en mi desde el principio de mi carrera y por eso son mis ayudantes personales. ¿Que hacen aquí?-le pregunto a los demás

**Michiru:** Cuando tu avión no llegó a Tokio, nos dijeron que era muy posible que se ubieran estrellado contra el mar. Te buscamos por todas partes, pero ellos se dieron por vencidos con la idea que habías muerto. Nosotros no nos detuvimos y al fin te encontramos. ¡NO SABES COMO TE HEMOS EXTRANADO!-dijo esto último abrasando a la chica.

Haruka: Si cabeza de bombón, nos asustaste de verdad-dijo posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Serena.

**Endymión:** Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos para regresar a Tokio. Después de todo a las personas le gustará ver que sigues viva.

**Sere:** No tengo ni la más mínima intención de volver-declaró con voz firme apartándose de ellos y tomándole la mano a Darien. Los demás se miraron entre si un poco confundidos-no voy a volver

**Setsuna:** ¿Por qué?- preguntó incrédula por las palabras de Serena

**Sere:** porque...-justo en ese momento se le ocurrió lo que fue la mejor idea de toda su llllllaaaarrrrrrgggggaaaaa vida-¿chicos me apoyarían en mi desición?

**Michiru:** claro sere...

** Epílogo **

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde el día que encontraron a Serena. Ella le había pedido que la apoyaran en su idea. Los chicos habían accedido y el día de hoy, esa pequeña isla que se había convertido en su hogar en menos de un mes, se convirtió en su verdadero hogar. Serena, con una pequeña parte de su dinero, hizo su propiedad esa pequeña isla (ya que estaba desconocida en el mapa a nadie le pertenecía y pidió, con su dinero, la autorización al país más cercano). La isla fue bautizada "Isla Moon" donde vivirían por siempre Serena y sus nuevos amigos. Setsuna, Michiru y Endymión habían vuelto a Tokio pero siempre que podían visitaban o hablaban por celular con Serena. Haruka había terminado perdidamente enamorada de seiya y él de ella, por lo que se quedó en la isla y se convirtió en una mujer-lobo. Ya de noche, todos estaban sentados friendo lo cazado del día mientras escuchaban uno de los más grandes éxitos de Serena en su carrera de cantante (play music)

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a song,_

Se reían haciendo chistes y contando cosas de sus vidas. Esa era la primera familia verdadera que Serena había tenido y era simplemente perfecta.

_A beautiful melody,_

_when the nights so long,_

**Darien:** ¿Quieres bailar princesa?-dijo parándose y extendiéndole una mano a Serena

_Cause there is no guarantee_

**Sere:** Me encantaría-dijo sonriente y aceptando la mano de su ahora esposo Darien caminaron hacia donde ya vailaban Mina y Yaten.

_That this life is easy_

_and When my world is falling apart_

_When theres no, light t break up the dark_

_thats when I, I, I_

Darien la tomó delicadamente de la cintura al mismo tiempo que ella ponía sus dos brazos en el cuello de él y, a paso lento, comenzaron a bailar.

_I look at you_

Todo era perfecto y hermoso.

_When the waves, are flooding the shore and I can't_

_find my way home anymore_

_thats When I, I I,_

**Darien:** te amo...

_I look at you_

**Sere:** te amo...

_When i look at you._

Se amaban y eso era todo lo que les importaba a los dos. En ese momento se olvidaron de todo lo que los rodeaba y solamente se concentraron en ellos dos. La vida había abusado de ellos para luego darles a cada uno el lugar al que pertenecían. Aprendieron que es mejor esperar a que te lleguen las cosas que hacer las cosas a lo loco para que al final no lleguen.

_I see forgiveness,_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

Darien le acarició la mejilla en un gesto de infinita ternura y le dedicó una mirada tan llena de cariño y amor a Serena que la hizo sonrojar. Así fueron acercando sus caras poco a poco, hasta que unieron sus labios, también con deseos de bailar, en la danza del amor.

_Right there where they belong,_

_And I Know I'm Not Alone!_

y se besaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho...

_Yeah_ _ When my world is falling apart_

_When theres no, light t break up the dark_

_thats when I, I, I_

_I look at you_

Serena tenía puesta una de sus manos en la nuca de Darien y la otra en su desnudo torso mientras el chico la tomaba de la cintura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

_When the waves, are flooding the shore and I can't_

_find my way home anymore_

_thats When I, I I,_

_I look at you_

Se separaron para tomar aire y se sonrieron como el par de enamorados que eran. La luz de la luna le daba un toque mucho más romántico a todo. Se tomaron de la mano y emprendieron vuelo alejándose de los demán en dirección a la roca más alta de toda la isla.

_You appear, just like a dream to me,_

_Just like, kolidoscope colors that,_

_Cover me, all I need, every breath that I breathe_

Se pararon en la cima de todo, nunca dejándo de mirarse. Se abrazaron bajo el manto de las estrellas y asi se mantuvieron por un largo rato. Solo sintiendo el aroma del otro. Serena se separó de Darien un poco y le susurró al oído la siguiente frace:

_*Don't you know, you're beautiful*_

**Darien:** yes, I know and thank you..-le respondió

**Sere:** ¿hablas ingles?-el asintió con una bella sonrisa en sus perfectos labios-¿por qué yo no lo sabía?

**Darien:** hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, princesa-luego de haber dicho esto la volvió a abrazar. Pero esta vez la pegó a todo su cuerpo, como queríendo fundirse con ella. La amaba, la amaba y mucho...

_When the waves, are flooding the shore and I can't_

_find my way home anymore_

_thats When I, I I,_

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

**Sere:** Te amo mi Drácula...-le dijo juguetónamente mientras le besaba el torso.

**Darien:** y yo a ti mi vampireza...-dijo besándole el tope de su cabeza

_And you appear, _

_Just like a_

_Dream to me._

**Sere:** menos mal que naufragué-dijo mirándole esos ojos escuros, que ella a pesar de tener vida eterna siendo vampiro, sentía que moría cada vez que los miraba.

**Darien:** ni que lo digas...-y dicho esto la volvió a besar. No uno tierno si no uno demandante, uno lleno de pasión y deseo. Se deboraban mutuamente, gimiendo, jadeando. Eran vestias de la noche, si. Eran monstruos del infierno, si. Eran criaturas oscuras, si. ¿Pero quién dice que no se podían amar? y lo hacían. Nada los podría separar. Todas esas heridas del pasado irían sanando poco a poco con ayuda de los dos. Eran ahora dos almas en una, dos corazones palpitando al mismo tiempo, eran lo que más amaban. Y serían felices, no comiendo perdizes como en los estúpidos cuentos de princesas y príncipes, pero serían felices ssiendo ellos mismos. En ese momento los dos pensaban lo mismo...

**¡Que Vivan Los Naufragios!**

* * *

**¡Chicos y chicas espero que les haya gustado!**

**Explicaciones:**

**La frase que usa Serena: "Don't you now you're beautiful" significa "¿Tú no sabes que eres hermoso?" y Darien le responde "yes, I know and Thank you" significa "si, lo sé y gracias"**

**La canción se llama "When I Look at You", no me cae muy bien la cantante pero la letra de la canción me encanta **

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que han hecho posible la culminación de este fic. Y entre ellos están todas las personas que han dejado sus review. ¡GRACIAS! o ;-) - **


End file.
